


Sparrow and Piraat

by Cytrouille_Juice



Series: Pirates [1]
Category: Pat le pirate, Piet Piraat, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Studio 100
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Crossover entre Pirates des Caraïbes et la série Piet Piraat (Pat le Pirate en VF). Quand Bouche-Cousue, matelot muet à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant se retrouve par un concours de circonstances sur le navire de Kate, la petite soeur du célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow alors qu'elle et Jack font la course jusqu'à la Fontaine de Jouvence. (oui le résumé est pourri je vous l'accorde)





	1. Les Frère et soeur Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Je préfère prévenir tout de suite.  
> A la base cette fanfiction était publier sur skyblog, de se fait les chapitres sont assez courts.
> 
> De plus il s'agit d'un crossover entre Pirates Des Caraïbes et la série Piet Piraat (Pat le Pirate en VF).
> 
> D'ailleurs comme je me doute que beaucoup ne connaissent pas la série. C'est une série pour enfant produite par Studio 100. Si vous ne connaissez pas et voulez vous lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire je vous conseil quand même de taper "Pat le Pirate" sur Youtube, les épisodes ne durent que 5 minutes et chacun donnent une bonne idée de l'ambiance général de la série.  
> Pour ceux qui connaissent, je vous informe de suite que l'histoire sera centrée sur le personnage de Bouche-Cousue.
> 
> (désolée d'avance pour les fautes)
> 
> Bref... Bonne lecture!  
> SCHIP AHOY!

Commençons cette histoire dans les Caraïbes au temps béni de la Piraterie.

En bon fan de Pirates des Caraïbes que vous êtes vous devez connaître le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Mais cette histoire parlera surtout de sa petite soeur, la plus méconnue Kate Sparrow, cadette de la famille Sparrow, tout juste une année de moins que son grand frère.  
Tout deux on été élever sur un pied d'égalité, presque comme des faux jumeaux, tout deux destinés à devenir des capitaines pirates.

Bien que élever sans différences entre eux cela n'empêche en rien que Kate adule son grand frère autant qu'elle peut le détester.  
Ils on naviguer, fait leur 1eres armes, servit la compagnie des Indes ensemble, sont définitivement devenu des pirates ensemble aussi.

Jusqu'à ce que leur père le Capitaine Teague fasse de Jack le Seigneur de la Mer des Caraïbes, laissant Kate sans titre, lui promettant juste qu'à sa mort elle deviendrait la nouvelle gardienne des clés du Code des Pirates.

Affront que Kate n'a jamais pu encaisser. Elle décida de prouver qu'elle aussi était digne d'être une Seigneur des Pirates.  
C'est ainsi que son frère garda le Black Pearl et elle partit sur son propre navire qu'elle nomma le «Black Eyes », un fier navire presque jumeau du Pearl. Et avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance Sylvia, la jeune Sparrow partit de son coté piller les océans.

 

En ce jour Kate était revenu à la baie des naufragés. Terre où quand elle n'était pas en mer, avait grandit.  
Elle détestait cet endroit depuis qu'il était devenu le théâtre de la fameuse dispute entre elle, son frère et leur père. Mais qu'importe, elle ne comptait pas rester là longtemps. Juste le temps de charger quelques vivres à bord du Black Eyes.

Dans la salle du Tribunal des Pirates elle regardait avec envie le globe où les Seigneurs Pirates plantaient leurs épées lors des réunions. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère qui une bouteille de rhum à la main l'observer depuis quelques minutes.

Jack- Encore en train de rêvasser ma jolie ?  
Kate- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Je te croyais prisonnier à Londres.  
Jack- Oh tu me connais... Je me suis échappé ! En sautant par une fenêtre du douzième étage, ensuite sur le dos d'un cheval fou j'ai réussi à …

La jeune fille se moqua.

Kate- A trouver des tortues de mer pour retrouver ta Perle et rentrer à la maison ?  
Jack- On peut voir les choses comme ça.

En souriant Jack s'installa dans un des fauteuil et mit ses pieds sur la table.

Jack- Et toi que fais tu ici ?  
Kate- Je ne suis ici que pour réapprovisionner mon navire. Je repars demain à l'aube.  
Jack- Que tu viennes ici pour voir papa m'aurai étonner.  
Kate- Parce que genre toi tu es ici pour voir papa.  
Jack- Tout à fait ! J'ai... des choses à lui demander.  
Kate- Tiens donc ! Et sur quoi on peut savoir ?

Kate s'assit en face de son frère le défiant légèrement du regard.

Jack- Je pars à la recherche de l'immortalité petite sœur !  
Kate- Rien que ça !  
Jack- Imagine ça ! L'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow...  
Kate- Tu es déjà assez chiant en mortel. En immortel j'ose même pas imaginer !

Il ne fit que rire à la remarque.

Jack- Je pars à la recherche de la Fontaine de Jouvence. J'ai la carte et mon compas. Aller, je te fais une offre de paix ! Embarque avec moi ! Tu pourrais être utile.  
Kate- J'ai déjà un navire et un équipage merci ! L'immortalité ne m'intéresse pas.  
Jack- Je le savais... c'est trop d'aventures pour toi. Je comprend, tu es encore petite.  
Kate- QUOI ?

La pirate voyait rouge, son frère faisait une fois de plus tout pour la faire sortir de ces gonds. Et à ce petit jeu là il avait toujours été très fort.

Jack- Bien sûr. Tu ne seras jamais que ma petite soeur. La cadette des Sparrow.  
Kate- Grrrmmbl ! De nous deux tu es le seul à avoir essuyer une mutinerie il me semble !

L'aîné fit la moue avant de répliquer.

Jack- Parce que moi je prend des risques. Et puis ce n'était qu'un... contre temps disons.  
Kate- Un contre temps de 10 ans ! Avec des contres-temps pareil je comprend que tu désirs l'immortalité.

Jack releva un sourcil.  
Si sa soeur voulait jouer à la plus maligne avec des remarques désobligeantes il était prêt à jouer, en augmentant le niveau de ce petit jeu.

Jeu qui se finit généralement en insultes.  
Comme à cette instant où chacun d'un coté de la table s'envoyaient divers jurons.

Jack- ENTRAILLE PUANTE MAL LECHER !  
Kate- CRABE ASMATIQUE CALAMAR D'EAU DOUCE !

Teague arriva par une des porte, voyant ses deux enfants se bagarrer une fois de plus il soupira une main sur le front.  
Mais qu'avait-il fait aux dieux de la mer pour avoir deux enfants pareil ? Le fils arrogant et la fille jalouse comme une teigne ! Il s'avança vers eux et entreprit de les séparés alors qu'ils en venaient aux mains.

Teague- LES GOSSES ON SE CALME !  
Jack- C'est elle qui a commencer !  
Kate- MENTEUR !  
Jack- Menteuse toi même ! Capitaine d'eau douce !  
Kate- Seigneur de mes fesses !  
Teague– NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE TOUT LES DEUX ?  
Kate- Un ans de moins que cet imbécile !

Non sans mal Teague mit plus ou moins fin à la dispute et s'assit avec son fils à la table pour parler de la fameuse Fontaine de Jouvence, sous l'oreille attentive de Kate rester près du globe.

Jack- Très bien je trouverai la Fontaine !  
Teague- C'est dangereux Jacki... l'Ile de la Muerta à coté crois moi c'était de la rigolade.  
Jack- Mais non je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Je trouverai cette Fontaine quoi que tu en dises.  
Kate- Dans 10 ans ?  
Jack- On t'as pas sonner !  
Kate- Pfff ! Vieux poulpe atrophier !  
Teague- Katie ! Là c'est toi qui commence !

Jack se leva.

Jack- Tu n'as rien d'autre à m'apprendre sur la Fontaine ? Tu es sûr ? Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ?  
Teague- Mon visage a t-il l'air d'avoir déjà vu la Fontaine de Jouvence ?  
Jack- Mais... ça dépend de l'éclairage !

Kate pouffa de rire. Et après avoir dit au revoir à son père, avec son frère repartit en direction des quais.

Jack- Tu repars à l'aube ?  
Kate- Oui pourquoi ?  
Jack- C'est bien nous mettrons les voiles ensemble. Moi vers la Fontaine et toi vers les galions espagnol que tu vas massacrer une fois de plus.


	2. Le pari

La Fontaine ! la Fontaine !  
C'était bien la première fois que Kate voyait son frère aussi excité par de l'eau douce ! Elle décida de le mettre au défi.

Kate- Si je voulais la Fontaine j'y serai longtemps avant toi.  
Jack- Avec ta coquille de noix ? Tu crois pouvoir battre le Black Pearl ?

Mettre en doute les capacités du Pearl était un déclencheur qui fonctionnait à tout les coups chez son aîné.

Kate- C'est pas le navire qui compte.. ce sont les contres temps…

Son frère sembla réfléchir.

Jack- Et tu irais jusqu'à la Fontaine juste pour me prouver que j'ai tord sur ton compte ?  
Kate- Je n'en boirai pas une goutte ! Je t'en ramènerai même une gourde si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Jack se mit en face de sa soeur, le visage décidé.

Jack- Et bien d'accord ma jolie ! Voyons le premier de nous deux qui arrivera à la Fontaine de Jouvence ! Si tu y arrives avant moi et que tu n'en bois pas une goutte je reconnaîtrai que tu es une vraie Capitaine !  
Kate- Et que je suis ton égal en tant que Seigneur Pirate !

Le capitaine hésita un instant avant d'accepter.

Jack- D'accord ! Mais si tu échoues... Et tu échoueras petite. J'veux plus entendre parler de cette dispute ! Je ne vois pas le déshonneur à devenir gardienne des clés du code.

Avec un sourire presque enfantin ils échangèrent un clin d'oeil.

Kate- Alors on se remet en chasse ?  
Jack- Et on fait main basse !

Accord conclut d'une poignée de main et d'un crachat au sol.

Jack- Très bien ! Avant demain matin il est encore temps d'aller boire quelques bouteilles de rhum à la taverne. Tu m'accompagnes ? Fêtons notre petit pari !

La cadette fit la moue.

Kate- Non merci Jacki. Je vais retourner sur mon navire. J'ai quelques heures de sommeil en retard.

Et bien sûr à nouveau l'aîné se moqua, traitant sa sœur comme une gamine.

Jack- Tu ne sais pas vivre ma petite Katie.

Et Jack en souriant s'éloigna vers les tavernes. Kate le regarda s'en aller et remonta à toute vitesse à bord de son navire appelant sa second qui se trouve être aussi sa meilleure amie.

Kate- SYLVIA !

La dite Sylvia arriva.

Sylvia- Tu m'as appeler ?  
Kate- J'ai besoin de toi ! Presse l'équipage ! Nous repartons cette nuit même direction Tortuga ! Nous finirons les provisions là bas. Et nous réembaucherons quelques membres d'équipage.

La second laissa paraître son étonnement.

Sylvia- Déjà ? Où allons nous ?  
Kate- J'ai fait un pari avec mon frère. Nous partons à la recherche de la Fontaine de Jouvence.Et je veux y arriver avant lui !

L'autre jeune fille soupira, blasée.

Sylvia- La Fontaine de... rien que ça ! Nous ne savons même pas où elle se trouve Katie !  
Kate- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Jack à en sa possession la carte qui permet d'y aller. Glisse toi à bord du Black Pearl tant qu'il est à la taverne et...  
Sylvia- Et tu compte encore sur Ragetti pour m'ouvrir la porte de la cabine de ton frère.

La capitaine lui fit un sourire entendu.

Kate- Il ne te refuse jamais rien voyons. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'utiliser ta voix avec ton Rag' Chéri.  
Sylvia- Je n'aime pas profiter de lui après il ç des ennuis.  
Kate- Il n'avait qu'à embarquer avec nous. Alors ? Tu y vas ?

Après un long soupir Sylvia accepta.

C'est vrai que Ragetti ne lui refusait jamais rien, mais il est vrai aussi qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et n'aimait pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Elle aurait presque préférer utiliser sa voix sur un pirate quelconque.

Oui sa voix.  
Parce que si Jack Sparrow aime courir après des trésors parfois étranges, Kate en revanche s'entoure souvent de créatures étranges. C'est ainsi que Sylvia n'est qu'à demi-humaine. Née d'une mère sirène et d'un père pirate. Si elle n'a pas hérité la queue de poisson de sa mère elle a en revanche hérité de sa voix ensorcelante. Ce qui explique pourquoi en tant que second du Black Eyes elle n'a jamais eut aucun mal a se faire obéir d'un équipage d'hommes.

Quelques heures plus tard Kate dans sa cabine faisait le compte de ce qu'il faudrait comme provisions pour ce long voyage. Et de quels « contre temps » elle pourrait mettre dans les pattes de son frère.

Sylvia entra avec dans les mains la fameuse carte.

Kate- TU L'AS !  
Sylvia- Non sans mal.

La demi-sirène étala la carte sur le bureau de sa Capitaine qui les yeux brillants l'étudier du regard.

Sylvia- J'ai saboter le gouvernail du Pearl avant de partir et Rag' me promet d'essayer de me tenir au courant de l'avancement du Pearl sur nous.  
Kate- Sylvia tu es géniale.  
Sylvia- Je sais, je sais.  
La jeune fille sourit en se vantant alors que la cadette des Sparrow se voyait déjà victorieuse.

Kate- Le Pearl aura du retard ! Je ne perdrai pas ce pari !

La second parla plus sérieusement.

Sylvia- Katie...  
Kate- Quoi ?  
Sylvia- Tu comptes un jour arrêter de vouloir leur prouver à tout les deux que tu es digne d'une Seigneur des Pirates ? Tu n'as jamais eut de mutinerie. Tu as amener tout tes équipages à la fortunes. Les espagnols craignent ton nom.

Kate baissa les yeux un instant. Il est vrai que tout ce qu'elle entreprenait était toujours dans le but d'égaler ou faire mieux que son frère.  
Chacune de ces cicatrices, son tatouage, ses richesses et conquêtes n'avaient jamais eut pour autre but que de prouver son statut.  
En réalité amasser les trésors, et multiplier les hommes dans son lit, elle s'en moquer bien.

Kate- Après la Fontaine de Jouvence je te promet que d'une manière ou d'une autre cette histoire prendra fin.  
Sylvia- J'ai du mal à le croire.  
Kate- Je te le jure sur le code de la piraterie même. En attendant profitons d'une petite avance ! Faisons voile en direction de Tortuga !

La second sourit et repartit sur le pont afin de donner les ordres, suivit de près par Kate qui allait à la barre.

Quelques nuages noirs au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais heureusement la tempête n'éclata qu'au large de l'Ile de la Tortue.


	3. Bouche-Cousue

C'est sur cette île dans le soleil matinal que se réveilla, avec un mal de crâne épouvantable un naufragé.

Son nom est Steven Still, aussi connu sous son surnom de Bouche-Cousue. Simple marin à bord du « Vaisseau Vacillant », le navire d'un capitaine connu sous le nom de Piet Piraate.

Steven ouvrit doucement les yeux, et se redressa prenant sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains. Il regarda autour de lui essayant de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir sur cette plage.  
Un nuage noir, très loin vers le large lui rappela ses souvenirs.  
Pendant la nuit une tempête avait éclaté. Sur le pont il avait voulu mettre à l'abri un des tonneau d'eau douce, mais le navire avait rouler brusquement. Il se souvint s'être prit les pieds dans un cordage et être passer par dessus bord. Il aurait voulu hurler au secours à ses amis !  
Si la nature ne l'avait pas fait muet…

Il se replia sur lui même en maudissant le fait de ne pas avoir de voix.  
Comment allait-il retrouver son équipage maintenant ? Plus qu'un équipage ils étaient ses amis.

Détournant les yeux du large il vit quelques nuages de fumées par delà la jungle. Sûrement une ville. Il se releva, décidant d'y aller. Peut-être que le Vaisseau Vacillant mouillait là-bas ? Peut-être que sa chance ne l'avait pas totalement abandonner.

Arriver à la ville il reconnut qu'il était à Tortuga. Le matelot soupira sachant que l'Ile de la Tortue était plutôt éviter par son équipage. Il passa néanmoins la journée à scruter les quais, cherchant son navire.

Le soir tombait doucement. La ville se faisait de plus en plus bruyante, les pirates ivres, les rires des filles de joies, les coups de feu dans les tavernes...

Steven, lui s'assit simplement sur un des coffres qui traîner dans le port. Aucune trace de ses amis, l'animation nocturne de Tortuga ne lui inspirait pas confiance et pire que tout... il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim n'aillant quasiment rien avaler de la journée.  
Une voix le sortit de ses pensés...

\- Hé toi là ! C'est mon coffre ça !

Il se releva rapidement, la voix appartenait à un pirate qui faisait bien trois têtes de plus que lui, armé et baraqué. Avec une grimace il se recula, alors qu'un deuxième pirate du même gabarit que le premier arrivait.

 

Kate et Sylvia sortaient juste de la taverne de « La Fiancée Fidèle ». Elles riaient aux éclats, légèrement saoules.  
La journée avait été bonne ! Toute les provisions et munitions étaient charger à bord et elles avaient trouver de nouveaux marins assez fous pour les suivre dans leur quête.  
Sans compter qu'elles avaient toujours de l'avance sur le Pearl. Kate le savait, son frère ne se lancerait pas dans une telle aventure sans d'abord passer par Tortuga.  
Et il n'était toujours pas en vu !

Kate- J'te dis ! Calypso elle même est avec nous !  
Sylvia- Tu blasphème ma vieille !  
Kate- Je m'en contre fous ! Au diable le respect ! Si elle veut nous aider ça sera notre des... de... destin !  
Sylvia- T'as un verre dans l'nez...  
Kate- Pô... pô vraiii ! Une Sparrow n'a jamais un verre dans l'nez ! Mais toujours une bouteille entière voyons !

La demi-sirène éclata de rire. Kate tenait de son père un tas de dictons de ce genre sur les Sparrow. Et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient presques tous véridiques !

Elles étaient presque arriver au ponton où était amarrer le Black Eyes quand le bruit d'une bagarre sur les quais attira leur attention.

Kate- C'est quoi s'bordel encore ?  
Sylvia- Des abrutis ivres c'est tout.  
Kate- On leur fiche une raclée ?  
Sylvia- T'as pas eu ta dose de bagarre à la taverne ?  
Kate- Non.

Toujours en riant elles se rapprochèrent de la bagarre. Deux pirates bourrus tabassaient à coups de pieds un autre pirate à terre qui se tordait de douleur sous les coups, mais bizarrement ne poussait aucun cri, sous les moqueries et insultes des deux hommes ivres.  
Kate et Sylvia sortirent leurs coutelas.

Kate- Hey deux contre un c'est trop facile ! Deux contre deux ça vous dis ?

Les deux géants se retournèrent vers les deux filles.

\- Hé voilà des mignonnes maintenant ! C'est une bonne soirée !  
\- Mes jolies ! Rangez donc ces armes, c'est pas des jouets pour vous ça !  
\- Ouais on a deux épées plus belles à vous montrer... Hé hé hé...

La capitaine et la sirène échangèrent un regard désabusée avant de lancer le premier assaut.  
La bagarre ne dura pas bien longtemps, le premier un coup de coutelas dans le ventre finit à l'eau. Le deuxième s'enfuyant du plus vite qu'il pouvait la ceinture de son pantalon coupé.

Les deux amies mortes de rire rangeaient leurs armes. Sylvia faisant des commentaires sur la taille des « épées » que les deux hommes leur avaient proposer de voir quelques minutes plus tôt. Kate s'intéressa au pirate que les deux géants venaient de tabasser.  
Il était rester inerte tout le temps du duel et maintenant se traîner par terre essayant de se relever avec difficulté, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui les quais.

Kate- Hé ? Ça va ?  
Sylvia- Avec ce qu'il vient de prendre ça m'étonnerai qui soit en pleine forme.

Kate se pencha près lui et mit doucement une main sur son épaule.

Kate- Rien d'casser mon gars ?

Steven retourna son visage vers Kate, la dévisageant. Elle était la première personne de ces dernière vingt-quatre heures à s'inquiéter de lui.

Kate- Bah répond !

Il aurait aimer répondre ! Avec une grimace il fit signe qu'il ne savait pas parler. Sylvia s'approcha à son tour.

Sylvia- Ah bah ça explique pourquoi il a pas gueuler sous les coups, hein Katie ?... Katie ?

Mais Kate n'avait même pas entendu la remarque de son amie. Elle dévisageait le matelot à son tour.  
Il n'avait pas cet air bourru, ivre et arrogant qu'on les pirates de Tortuga en général. Et son visage expressif de divers grimaces lui fit esquisser un sourire en coin, sa voix devenant plus douce.

Kate- T'es pas d'ici toi.

Il fit signe que non, en baissant les yeux.

Kate- Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme toi fout à Tortuga ?

Bouche-Cousue fit plusieurs gestes, faisant comprendre à Kate qu'il s'agissait d'une longue histoire.

Kate- Je vois...

Elle se releva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à faire de même. Un peu chancellent il réussit tout de même à tenir sur ses jambes, se retenant a Kate.

Kate- Bon ok... T'es ici sans équipage et si on te laisse là tu finiras la nuit en morceaux à nourrir les poissons... Tu veux embarquer avec nous ?


	4. La condition

Après une grimace à l'idée de servir de repas du soir à la faune marine, Steven réfléchit un instant.  
Après tout cette « Katie » comme l'appelait l'autre fille, venait de le défendre, avait l'air de comprendre assez vite son langage des signes... et... et... avait-il vraiment le choix de la suivre ou finir en pâté pour poissons ?  
Le matelot hocha la tête faisant le signe oui.

Sylvia- Katie ton bon coeur te perdra.  
Katie- Je sais. Aller ! Au Eyes !

La demi-sirène en soupirant se tourna elle aussi en direction du navire, quand une voix trop connu à leurs oreilles se fit entendre de loin.

Jack- KATIE ESPECE D'ENTRAILLE DE CALAMAR MORT !

Un bref regard entre les deux amies et le pauvre Bouche-Cousue qui ne comprenait rien.

Mais le fait est que le Black Pearl était maintenant à Tortuga !  
Les filles, forçant Steven à courir, foncèrent en direction du Black Eyes, donnant l'ordre de larguer les amarres.

C'est à ce moment que Bouche-Cousue se rendit compte que sa sauveuse n'était autre qu'une capitaine.  
Capitaine qui le ramena dans sa cabine toujours Sylvia sur ses talons. Une fois à l'intérieur cette dernière fit claquer la porte.

Sylvia- Bravo ma vieille ! Avec tes sauvetages on a perdu une avance considérable !  
Kate- Oh ta gueule !  
Sylvia- Depuis quand on ramasse les muets déjà ?  
Kate- Depuis quand les sirènes aiment les borgnes ?

Sylvia se tut ne voulant pas mêler Ragetti à cette conversation et retourna sur le pont en fulminant.

Kate soupira et fit signe à Bouche-Cousue qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le grand lit. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sorti quelques bandages.

Kate- Fait pas attention à Sylvia, elle a un sale caractère et elle est têtue comme une moule. Mais elle est pas méchante.

La jeune fille tendit les bandes à Steven mais il lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Apparemment il n'avait rien de casser. Un coup de chance.  
Kate rangea donc les bandages à leurs place et se retourna vers lui.

Kate- Alors, moi c'est Kate Sparrow, Capitaine de ce navire qui s'appelle le Black Eyes, ça je crois que t'as comprit. Mais toi... que tu sais pas causer, et que tu as atterrit à Tortuga est tout ce que je sais de toi.

Steven essaya de tout expliquer par gestes, mais il s'embrouillait lui même. Il fini par faire signe pour demander du papier et de l'encre.

Kate- Tu sais écrire ? T'es une pépite toi !

Avec un sourire gêné il s'installa au bureau de la capitaine et commença à écrire son nom et tout ce qui lui été arriver jusque ici. Kate n'en ratait pas un mot. Elle fini de lire la feuille noircie et la reposa sur le bureau.

Kate- Piet Piraate ? J'ai entendu parler de lui. On peut pas dire que ça soit un capitaine connu pour ses nombreux abordages, sa fortunes où ses conquêtes. Presque un touriste dans les Caraïbes.

Bouche-Cousue baissa à nouveau les yeux. C'est vrai que sur le Vaisseau Vacillant la vie était loin d'être comme sur les autres navires pirates.  
Eux ils n'étaient que quatre et tous amis. Les massacres des abordages et autres pillages sanglants ne faisaient pas partie de leurs vies.

Kate- Bon... Comme tu sais écrire j'vais te garder ici. Tu rempliras le journal de bord, ça me gave de le faire et ça t'éviteras des ennuis avec certains des membres de l'équipage. Ici c'est pas le Vaisseau Vacillant mais on est pas non plus des brutes. Aussi nous faisons voile vers la Fontaine de Jouvence...

Steven ouvrit de grands yeux à cette révélation, la Fontaine de Jouvence pour lui n'était qu'une légende.

Kate- … L'aventure promet des dangers. Toutefois si tu veux débarquer de ton coté et repartir à la recherche de ce cher Piet je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux aussi rester sur le Black Eyes, si nous croisons en route ton navire tu y retourneras. Sinon nous partirons à sa recherche une fois de retour de la Fontaine je te le promet.

Bouche Cousue dévisageait Kate cherchant presque où était le piège dans ce marché qu'elle lui proposait.  
Etait-elle vraiment capitaine pour être aussi compréhensive ?

Le matelot réfléchit.  
Retourner à terre seul et sans armes lui vaudrait sûrement de nouvelle blessures, mais rester à bord du Black Eyes et aller jusqu'à la légendaire Fontaine de Jouvence, parait-il garder par autant de sirènes que de zombies et monstres en tout genre était tout aussi dangereux. Toutefois en mer il avait plus de chance de retrouver ses amis. Il reprit la plume et l'encre écrivant qu'il voulait rester a bord, faisant sourire Kate qui se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

Kate- D'accord je te garde à bord tu occuperas ma cabine. Mais j'y met une petite condition...

Une condition ! Ça y'est ! Steven le savait !  
Avec les pirates on à jamais rien sans rien ! Que Kate lui propose un marché pareil sans contrepartie l'étonnait aussi. Il fixa la capitaine l'interrogeant du regard sur la « condition ».  
Le matelot ne comprit plus rien quand avec un sourire joueur Kate en l'agrippant par son T-Shirt l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais connu ! Il se surpris à répondre à ce baiser au quel Kate mit fin aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait commencer.

Kate- C'était ça ma condition.

Bouche-Cousue la regardait, interdit, reprenant un peu de son souffle. Sur ses lèvres le goût du mince filet de sang qui en avait couler suite aux coups, était maintenant remplacer par le même goût de rhum, qu'avait eu le baiser de Kate.  
Qu'est-ce qu'un baiser venait faire dans ce marché ? Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait pu taper dans l'oeil d'une Capitaine ! Surtout une Sparrow ! Nom qu'il savait lier au Tribunal de la Confrérie.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Votre dîner est prêt capt'ain !

Kate se redressa droite, un sourire taquin toujours aux lèvres.

Kate- T'as faim ?

L'estomac de Steven gargouilla, rappelant à nouveau qu'il n'avait rien manger depuis le matin. Et encore, quelques bananes cueillit sur la route de Tortuga ne constituait pas un véritable repas. Un peu gêné il hocha la tête. Avec un rire Kate cria à ses matelots qu'ils pouvaient amener les plats.


	5. Où est Bouche-Cousue ?

Dans sa tranquille routine, le Vaisseau Vacillant avait continuer sa route en pleine mer.  
Personne encore ne s'était rendu compte de la disparition de leur matelot, chacun le pensant avec un autre membre de l'équipage.

Bien que le navire s'apparentait plus à une « coquille de noix » qu'à un véritable vaisseau pirate tel que le Pearl ou le Eyes.  
Ils étaient un petit équipage, une vraie bande d'amis, même si ils avaient tous du respect pour leur capitaine.

Piet Piraat était un bon Capitaine.  
Toujours vêtu d'une grande veste rouge et d'un chapeau noir surmonté d'une plume ainsi que de son insigne qui se trouvait être une tête d'ours… d'ourson pirate avec un chapeau et un cache œil. C'était des signes distinctifs chez lui. Piet, presque toujours plonger dans ses divers livres se voulait être un grand capitaine. Même si l'aventure et les trésors cachés étaient beaucoup plus sa passion que la violence des abordages. Parfois peureux, parfois courageux… Il était néanmoins quelqu'un d'une autorité naturel malgré sa grande gentillesse.  
En tout cas on ne pouvait pas lui retirer qu'à bord c'était lui qui faisait preuve du plus de bon sens.

Betty Balaise alias la femme pirate la plus forte des sept mers. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle aimait à se faire appeler.  
D'une grande gentillesse malgré sa force herculéenne mais pas la dernière à cogner pour défendre ses amis. et même sans devoir faire preuve de sa grande force, sa carrure suffisait à en faire reculer plus d'un. Parfois elle étrangement la plus raisonnable de l'équipage.  
Un seul défaut cependant… même si la femme disait haut et fort qu'elle n'avait peur de rien… c'était totalement faux ! Elle avait une véritable phobie des souris ! Un petit rongeur était la seule chose capable de lui faire perdre tout son courage.

Bruno LaPanade, le maître-coq de l'équipage.  
On ne pouvait nier qu'il était un virtuose dans sa cambuse pour préparer de bons petits plats, porridge, crêpes, gâteaux en tout genre… Un seul plat qu'il ne sut jamais réussir. Ses soupes, toujours beaucoup trop fades.  
Gentil, souvent naïf… Pourtant assez imbu de lui même ne ratant aucune occasion pour jouer les petit chef et refiler toute ses corvées au pauvre Bouche-Cousue. Il oubliait d'ailleurs régulièrement que ce dernier ne pouvait pas parler.  
Le cuisinier avait aussi cette fâcheuse manie de toujours parler à la troisième personne. 

 

Si bien que l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant passa à table à l'appel de Bruno. Ne se rendant compte que là qu'il manquait l'un d'entre eux.

Piet- Tiens quelqu'un a vu Bouche-Cousue ?  
Betty- Non Capitaine.

Le capitaine s'en alla jusqu'à la cabine de son matelot sans y trouver personne. Il retourna à la salle principale.

Piet- Aucun signe de Bouche-Cousue. Betty, tu ne l'as pas vu sur le pont ?  
Betty- Non Piet. Je pensais qu'il était avec Bruno.  
Bruno- La dernière fois que Bruno a vu Bouche-Cousue c'était hier soir. Il lui a demander de mettre à l'abri les tonneaux d'eau douce de la tempête.

Tout le monde se regarda soudain, ayant trop peur d'avoir comprit. Piet se mit à réfléchir.

Betty- Il a dut passer par dessus bord !  
Piet- Voyons, pendant la tempête nous étions au large de Tortuga...  
Bruno- Bouche-Cousue est peut-être là bas.  
Piet- Betty à la barre ! Nous allons à Tortuga !  
Betty- Mais j'aime pas Tortuga moi...  
Piet- Tout de suite Betty !

Betty Balaise s'exécuta et prit le cap vers Tortuga.

Arrivés là-bas ils virent un navire partir. Ironiquement il s'agissait du Black Eyes. 

L'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant fouilla les lieux en donnant la description de leur matelot à tout les pirates qu'ils croisaient. Sans résultat, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tombent sur un des deux bagarreur de la veille.

Sous les poings de Betty ce dernier ne tarda pas à lâcher le morceau qu'il n'avait pas seulement vu Steven, mais aussi qu'il le savait embarquer sur le Black Eyes avec la Capitaine Kate Sparrow. Révélant que celle-ci était à nouveau en course contre son frère, au premier qui arriverait à la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Le nom de « Sparrow » fit tiquer Piet. Il connaissait la réputation des Sparrow. Les informations prises, il retourna à bord avec le reste de son équipage et organisa une réunion d'urgence dans la cantine où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir.

Piet- Bien nous savons sur quel bâtiment se trouve Bouche-Cousue.  
Betty- Avec les Sparrow je ne sais pas si il a eut de la chance ou de la malchance.  
Piet- Ah toi aussi tu connais leur réputation ?  
Betty- Comme presque tout l'monde.  
Bruno- Quel réputation ?

Le capitaine ne prêta pas plus attention à son maître-coq et donna son plan à ses amis.

Piet- Heureusement pour nous il nous reste deux options pour récupéré Bouche-Cousue. Soit à Rhum Cay, soit à la Fontaine de Jouvance.  
Bruno- Capitaine, Bruno ne comprend pas. Si Kate fait voile vers la Fontaine, pourquoi aller à Rhum Cay ?

Le pirate au manteau rouge sourit, presque amusé.

Piet- Aucun Sparrow ne s'embarquerait dans un si long voyage sans faire le plein de rhum à Rhum Cay.  
Betty- Et si nous ne les y trouvons pas ?  
Piet- Il nous reste la Fontaine.  
Betty- Il y a un soucis Piraat. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve la Fontaine.

Le capitaine leur fit signe d'attendre un instant et retourna rapidement à sa cabine avant d'en revenir avec un parchemin apparemment très ancien qu'il déplia sur la table.

Piet- Je l'ai hérité en même temps que le Vaisseau Vacillant de mon grand-père. C'est une carte qui indique la Fontaine de Jouvence. Nous avons une chance de retrouver Steven.

Ses deux amis regardèrent la carte intrigués.

Betty- Elle est vraie ?  
Piet- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le croire si nous ne trouvons personne à Rhum Cay.

La femme pirate se releva.

Betty- J'ai comprit ! Je vais à la barre ! Direction Rhum Cay !  
Bruno- En plus de retrouver Bouche-Cousue, Bruno y ferait bien quelques courses. Je vais vous faire un baba au rhum vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Betty Balaise passa derrière lui pour lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

Betty- Mauviette !  
Bruno- AIE !

Le capitaine se claqua une main sur le front. Les voilà bien partit.

Piet- Tonnerre Tonni Truand et Boulet d'Canon...


	6. Le suçon

Le lendemain matin sur le Black Eyes, dans la cabine de Kate Sparrow, Bouche-Cousue se réveilla dans les draps de soie de l'imposant lit.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tortuga, la bagarre et surtout Kate et sa gentillesse revinrent en sa mémoire.  
Le matelot s'étira et passa une main sur son cou sentant quelques chose qui le démangeait à moitié. En se levant il vit dans le miroir près du lit une trace rouge dans son cou. Comme un suçon. Steven se rapprocha du miroir. Pas de doute c'était un suçon !  
Mais comment avait-il atterrit là celui là ?

Le pirate se gratta la tête essayant de mieux se souvenirs de la veille. Il se rappelait de la « condition » de Kate et sourit en y repensant. Il se souvenait du bon repas qu'il avait manger puis de la capitaine qui lui proposait de partager le grand lit.  
Chacun de son coté bien sûr.  
Comment avait-elle dis déjà ? « Ne t'inquiète pas. Un Sparrow ne viol pas. Il se fait supplier. »

Mais tout ça ne lui disait toujours pas d'où venait le suçon. Il se souvenait s'être endormit assez vite après s'être glisser sous les draps et non avoir passé une nuit d'orgie.  
Bien que avant de dormir la vue de Kate plongée dans le sommeil, habillée d'une simple chemise trop grande pour elle ne lui avait pas été désagréable.

Steven s'arrêta de réfléchir sur l'apparition du suçon quand ses yeux repérèrent une part de baba au rhum, dans une assiette sur la table et un mot de Kate griffonner sur un bout de papier.

« Bon appétit grande marmotte ! »

Le matelot sourit en lisant le mot et se mit à table.

La part de gâteau terminer, c'est en léchant le bout de ses doigts pour ne pas en perdre une miette que Bouche-Cousue repensa à un de ses « tic nocturne », bêtement celui de sucer son pouce quand il dort.  
Bien qu'il le faisait toute les nuits. Il espérait que la nuit dernière avait été l'exception qui confirme la règle, ayant soudainement le pressentiment que ce tic avait quelque chose à voir avec le suçon de son cou.

En plus quand il dort avec quelqu'un il lui arrive de s'en rapprocher pendant la nuit.  
Steven prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Décidément il n'aurait pas dut accepter de partager le lit de Kate Sparrow ! Quitte même à dormir par terre.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit lui faisant relever la tête. Sylvia venait d'entrée 

Sylvia- Salut toi.

Bouche-Cousue fit un coucou avec sa main mais la demi-sirène n'y prêta pas attention, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau où Kate gardait ses cartes maritimes. Elle prit celle qui été sur le dessus de la pile et se redirigea vers la porte.

Sylvia- Si tu cherches Kate, elle est sur le pont. Enfin... dans les haubans comme d'habitude.

Et elle reclaqua la porte.

Décidément... La second ne lui pardonnait pas de leur avoir fait perdre de l'avance sur le Black Pearl.

Hier soir pendant le repas, Kate avait tout expliquer à Steven. La relation difficile qu'elle avait avec son frère et le pourquoi de leur course vers la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Bouche-Cousue se décida à se lever de table pour aller rejoindre sa nouvelle capitaine.

Il passa la porte, le soleil brillait, les vents semblaient favorables, chacun s'affairait sur le pont.  
Evitant de se faire bousculer par les marins trop occuper à leurs taches, Steven admira mieux le Black Eyes que la veille au soir il n'avait pas vraiment pu voir.

Ce navire était au moins trois fois plus grand que le Vaisseau Vacillant. Les voiles noires, d'imposants canons à bâbord comme à tribord, Sylvia à la barre qui de mauvaise humeur aboyait ses ordres à l'équipage. Et dans les haubans vers la proue se tenait Kate le regard fixe sur l'horizon.

Le matelot s'approcha d'elle et Kate tourna la tête en lui lançant un sourire

Kate- Ah enfin réveillé grande marmotte. Le baba au rhum était bon ?

En souriant à son tour il indiqua que oui.

Kate se décala un peu dans le hauban et fit signe à Bouche-Cousue de venir s'y installer avec elle.  
Avec un sourire en coin il s'assit dans les cordages et gratta une nouvelle fois machinalement le suçon de son cou, sous le regard amusé de Kate.

Il la regarda à son tour en levant un sourcil. Apparemment elle savait d'où venait ce suçon.

Kate– Je vois que moi aussi je t'ai laisser un souvenir... marquant. Excuse moi pour cette petite vengeance.

Vengeance ?  
Steven ne comprenait pas ! Il se souvenait juste avoir dormit cette nuit !  
Voyant son incompréhension, Kate toujours avec son sourire amusé accrocher aux lèvre tira sur le col de sa chemise, dévoilant elle aussi un suçon à la base de son cou.

Bouche-Cousue comprenait de moins en moins. Ou alors... Non ? Ses dernières craintes concernant ses habitudes durant son sommeil étaient-elles justifier ?

Kate- On dirait que cette nuit tu ne retrouvais plus ton pouce, il t'as fallut un autre doudou à suçoter.

Steven se sentit rougir violemment et fit plusieurs signes d'excuses à sa capitaine qui avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire.

Kate- ça va t'excuse pas. C'était juste... Mignon.

Bouche-Cousue rougit encore plus. Du moins si cela était encore possible. Kate ne lui en voulait pas, prenant « l'incident » à la rigolade. Et le matelot se rendait compte qu'il aimait énormément voir sa capitaine lui sourire ainsi.

D'un autre coté, Kate ne se voyait pas réprimander sa nouvelle recrue pour un suçon qu'elle avait trouver des plus agréable.

Bien qu'un peu surprise au début, croyant qu'elle s'était tromper sur lui et qu'il se rapprochait ainsi pendant la nuit juste pour profiter d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne lui colle son poing dans la figure, la capitaine s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Le pirate dormait et ne le faisait pas exprès.  
C'est elle qui voyant la marque du suçon de son cou avait décider... d'en profiter.


	7. A l'abordage !

Un cri de la vigie mit fin à leur échange de sourires et de regards

\- NAVIRE EN VUUUE ! C'EST LE BLACK PEARL !

Kate sauta des haubans pour atterrir sur le pont en pestant.

Kate- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE GUEULE DIEU DE COUILLE DE MARSOUIN !

Bouche-Cousue suivit sa capitaine en essayant de ne pas rire. Il est vrai que le langage assez « fleurit » de Kate lui changer beaucoup de l'habituel « Tonnerre Tonni Truand et Boulet d'Canon ! » que criait le Capitain Piet Piraat.

Kate- TOUT L'MONDE SUR LE PONT ! PREPAREZ ARMES ET CANONS !  
Sylvia- BOUGEZ VOUS TAS D'MEDUSES ! AMENEZ LES BARILS DE POUDRE ET LA MITRAILLE !

Le sourire et le regard amusé de Kate avaient disparut, laissant place à un visage sûr de lui et arrogant. La capitaine du Eyes jeta un oeil à Steven remarquant qu'il ne portait pas d'arme. Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena vers sa cabine.

Une fois à l'intérieur Kate ouvrit un des grands placard qui contenait un très grand nombre d'armes. Autant de coutelas que de sabres, haches, poignards, dagues et toute sorte de pistolets. Bouche-Cousue se demandait si il avait déjà vu autant d'armes réunit dans un seul placard !  
Même à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient autant d'armes en stock.  
La capitaine prit un des coutelas qu'elle lui tendit.

Kate- Tiens je te l'offre. Le Pearl ne va pas tarder à nous aborder. Tu sais te battre j'espère ?

En prenant l'épée, avec une grimace il répondit un oui mal assuré. Les bagarres sanglantes n'étaient pas son domaine.  
La jeune fille soupira presque avec agacement avant de se calmer.

Kate- Bon si ça va pas tu rentreras ici. On a pas de médecin à bord et j'aimerai autant t'éviter des blessures inutiles.

Le bruit des canons rugissants les fit ressortir sur le pont.

Le Pearl fidèle à sa réputation de navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes était déjà à leur hauteur et l'abordage était une question de minutes.

Kate Sparrow, Bouche-Cousue sur ses talons se dépêcha de monter sur le gaillard d'arrière rejoindre Sylvia qui était à la barre.

Sylvia- Y te suis partout l'autre là ?  
Kate- Oh la ferme !  
Sylvia- C'est à cause de lui qu'on va se faire aborder j'te rappel !  
Kate- Et de quoi tu te plains ? On t'offre une occasion de revoir ton Ragetti Chéri !  
Sylvia- Ne mêle pas Rag à cette histoire !  
Kate- Je suis sur MON navire ! Je l'en mêle si je veux !

Steven ainsi que d'autres matelots regardaient leurs supérieurs désabusés.  
Des femmes même avec des grades rester des femmes.

Toutefois un « A L'ABORDAAAGE ! » lancer par le Capitaine Jack Sparrow sur le navire d'en face mit fin à la dispute pour mieux déclencher le combat.

Bouche-Cousue se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant tout de même d'éviter le plus possible de combattre, restant a proximité de la cabine de Kate. Il regardait sans trop comprendre l'étrange combat qui se dérouler entre La second du Eyes et un autre pirate qui se distingué par un oeil de bois. Mais cela ne valait en rien le spectacle des deux capitaines qui se battaient, échangeant divers insultes des plus imagés.  
Ils avaient la même façon de manier l'épée, de bouger... on aurait dit un étrange ballet entre eux qui ressemblait presque à un jeu.

C'était un peu le cas.

Jack- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir garder ton avance ?  
Kate- Moi aussi j'ai eu un... contre temps !  
Jack- C'est pas si facile hein ?  
Kate- Et maintenant que faisons nous ? On se canonne jusqu'à la Fontaine et on en repart en radeau ?  
Jack- Tu pourrais aussi t'rendre !

Kate ragea et envoya un coup d'épée que son frère esquiva.  
Un des pirate du Black Pearl, pas au courant que cet abordage n'était qu'une vaste mascarade entre les deux capitaines profita du déséquilibre de Kate pour lui assigner un coup d'épée qui lui transperça l'épaule.

Cela sonna la fin de l'abordage, Jack aboyant à son équipage de cesser les hostilités.  
Et après avoir ordonner qu'on mette au fer celui qui venait de blesser sa sœur, il prit celle-ci dans ses bras pour la ramener à sa cabine alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre.

Kate- LAAACHE MOIII !  
Jack- Ts ts ts... On arrête là j'ai dit ! AIIEUH KATIE !

Kate en ricanant venait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans l'épaule de son frère. Entourer de Sylvia, M. Gibbs et Bouche-Cousue il déposa sa soeur dans son lit et commença à serrer un tissu autour de la blessure.

Jack- Bon tu te soignes et tu rentres à la maison !

Kate se redressa malgré la douleur, sa chemise taché de sang.

Kate- HORS DE QUESTION !  
Jack- KATIE !  
Kate- Même avec une épaule dans le rata je peux encore battre la tortue rhumatisante que tu es !

Jack soupira. Sa soeur était têtue comme une moule !  
Il se demandait si il était lui aussi parfois aussi insupportable que ça.

Jack- D'accord. Alors faisons une trêve au moins jusqu'à Rhum Cay. La course reprendra au premier à avoir terminer les réparations et le plein de rhum de son navire.  
Kate- Marché conclut !

Jack, son second et son équipage repartirent sur le Black Pearl.

Sylvia ouvrit le placard où étaient les bandages. Steven essayait de se faire oublier.

Kate- Sylvia laisse tomber les soins va dire à l'équipage que nous suivons le Pearl jusqu'à Rhum Cay.  
Sylvia- Katie t'as vu l'état de ton épaule ?  
Kate- T'as vu l'état du navire ? J'ai besoin de toi sur le pont et à la barre. Bouche-Cousue tu sais faire un bandage ?

Il fit un petit signe que oui. Sylvia repartit en soupirant.

Kate pestant contre sa blessure essaya de retirer sa chemise sous le regard de son nouveau matelot qui rougissait à vu d'oeil.

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit le bandage de sa capitaine du mieux qu'il put. Kate n'arrêtait pas de bouger en crachant des jurons. Elle ne se calma que quand Steven lui amena une bouteille de rhum qu'elle bu a grande lampés. La jeune fille reposa la bouteille sur la table de nuit et remit sa chemise.  
Son visage se décrispa, laissant place à la Kate qu'il avait pu voir dans les haubans.

Kate-... Merci.

Steven fit signe que c'était normal. Après tout elle aussi l'avait aider.

Avec un sourire Kate se blottit dans les bras de Bouche-Cousue qui fut surprit de ce geste. La jeune fille parla d'un air taquin.

Kate- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit à un doudou moi ?

Rougissant avec un sourire gêné il fit un petit signe oui et s'allongea mieux sur le lit. Katie se reposant sur lui.

Malgré sa blessure Kate se sentait étrangement bien. Comme si dans les bras de Steven tout à coup plus rien ne comptait. Ni la course vers la Fontaine, ni la rivalité avec son frère.  
Pour son navire et son équipage elle se reposait toujours sur son amie Sylvia. Mais elle-même ? Son coeur, son corps et son âme ? Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-elle pas reposer sur quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance ? Elle sentit les doigts du muet s'enrouler dans ses cheveux bouclés et sourit.

Kate- Tu sais... pour m'avoir soigner... toi aussi tu peux imposer une « condition ».

Bouche-Cousue qui était timide mais pas idiot non plus, se demanda tout de même un instant si il avait bien comprit le sous-entendu de sa capitaine. Il craqua devant le visage doux de Katie et l'embrassa timidement. Baiser que Kate approfondit en souriant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur de son épaule. Essayant aussi de chasser ses pensées précédentes.

Elle était une Sparrow Putain de bordel de gueule dieu et couille de marsouin !  
Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre à penser à elle-même et… et… merde ! C'est que Steven embrassait bien...


	8. Le Vaisseau Vacillant à Rhum Cay

Et pendant ce temps sur le Vaisseau Vacillant Piet était à côté de Betty à la barre tandis que Bruno était en cuisine.  
Ils remarquèrent deux bateaux s'échangeant des coups de canons à un bon nombre d'encablures de leur position.

Betty- Capitaine , nous devrions nous approcher non ?  
Piet- Non Betty ! Nous sommes déjà assez en retard comme ça ! Si ça se trouve le Eyes est déjà à Rhum Cay !  
Betty- Tu as sans doute raison Piraat.

La femme pirate avait eut l'idée que peut-être ces navires à voiles noires étaient les bateaux rechercher. Mais il est vrai aussi que les légendes autour du Black Pearl avaient inciter un tas de copieurs.  
Il n'était sans doute pas nécessaire de perdre du temps et en plus de risquer de devoir faire des réparations au Vaisseau Vacillant pour cause de boulets ou de mitraille perdu dans la bagarre.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils amarrèrent au le port de Rhum Cay où ils se pressèrent de faire le tour de l'île et des tavernes.  
Ils questionnèrent sans relâche toutes les personnes qu'ils purent croiser.  
Pour être plus efficace, l'équipage se sépara, se donnant un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous.

Après de longues recherches, l'heure arriva et tout le monde se rejoignit devant le Vaisseau Vacillant.

Piet- Alors quelqu'un a retrouver la trace de Bouche-Cousue ? Bruno ?  
Bruno- Non, désolé Capitaine. Bruno n'a rien trouvé.

Le maître-coq se mit à sourire, sortant une bouteille de rhum du panier avec le quel il était revenu.

Bruno- Mais Bruno a trouver du rhum de qualité pour trois fois rien ! Il va vous faire un baba au rhum vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Le capitaine et la femme pirate poussèrent un soupir. Piet interrogea celle qui était un peu sa second à bord.

Piet- Betty ?  
Betty- Non capitaine. Te sais que je n'aime pas chercher, j'ai fait un effort. Mais aucune trace de Bouche-Cousue.

Piet Piraat laissa paraître son inquiétude.

Piet- Alors tous à bord du vaisseau Vacillant ! Le Eyes à sans doute dut se réapprovisionner en rhum à Tortuga.

Bruno semblait ne plus rien comprendre.

Bruno- Mais nous avons déjà fouiller Tortuga Capitaine.

Betty lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

Bruno- AIE !  
Betty- Bruno, tu es vraiment bête quand tu veux ! Nous ne partons pas à Tortuga.

Le capitaine surenchérit.

Piet- Exact ! Nous allons directement au deuxième point.

Tout le monde monta à bord et se rejoignit autour de la table de la cabine principale.

Piet- Voilà , nous allons directement à la Fontaine de Jouvence ! Le Eyes à sans doute dut nous dépasser.  
Betty- J'aime pas être dépasser moi.

Cette fois se fut Piet et le cuisinier qui poussèrent un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

Piet- Je sais Betty c'est bien pour ça qu'il va falloir les rattraper.  
Betty- Quand larguons nous les amarres ?  
Piet- Quand nous aurons réapprovisionner le Vaisseau Vacillant en vivres et en eau douce.

Le pirate réfléchit.

Piet- En admettant qu'on arrive à trouver de l'eau douce ici. Bref dépêchons nous de prendre ce dont nous avons besoin pour le voyage et nous partons immédiatement !

Le maître-coq se leva.

Bruno- D'accord Capitaine ! Bruno s'en va de suite faire des courses !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Piet l'interpella une dernière fois.

Piet- Bruno !  
Bruno- Oui capitaine ?  
Piet- Je sais que c'est difficile ici mais tâche d'acheter autre chose que du rhum.  
Bruno- Oh capitaine ! On dirait que vous n'avez pas confiance en Bruno !

Et il s'en alla, vexé. Piet Piraat grimaça.

Piet- Et bien parfois… à moitié…

Il remarqua l'air triste de Betty Balaise et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Piet- Tout va bien Betty ?  
Betty- Je suis inquiète Piraat. Nous perdons déjà la trace de Bouche-Cousue.  
Piet- Nous allons le retrouver je te le promet.  
Betty- J'espère.

Leur ami leur manquait.  
Ils se faisait du soucis pour lui. L'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant ne connaissait les Sparrow que de réputation et n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils traitaient en ce moment même leur moussaillon.

Piet Piraat essayait de cacher son inquiétude plus que tout les autres.  
A la base Steven Stil était le fils d'un couple de pêcheurs qui ne rêvait que de piraterie.  
Ses parents avaient bien voulu qu'il parte avec Piet quand celui-ci cherchait des membres d'équipage. Ils savaient qu'il était un bon capitaine et prendrait soin de lui malgré son handicape.

Piet Piraat avait promit de prendre soin de Bouche-Cousue et voilà qu'il l'avait perdu. Il se sentait affreusement responsable.

 

Dès le retour de Bruno ils larguèrent les amarres si vite que le cuisinier n'eut même pas le temps de sortir les vivres des paniers.

Il fallait profiter du vent, tout n'était à présent plus qu'une course contre la montre pour retrouver leur matelot.


	9. Les Sparrow à Rhum Cay

Une bonne heure après le départ du Vaisseau Vacillant, le Black Pearl et le Black Eyes étaient arriver à Rhum Cay.

Les deux capitaines débarquèrent à terre, laissant réparations et réapprovisionnement à leurs seconds. Kate toujours suivit par Steven que son frère regardait avec étonnement.

Jack- Il te suit partout ton chien-chien ?  
Kate- Fous lui la paix Jacki !

Le capitaine du Pearl s'approcha de Bouche-Cousue.

Jack- Et toi ? Ca ne te dérange pas de suivre ainsi ma pauvre morue de sœur ? … Bah répond mon gars !

Steven avec un signe et une grimace fit comprendre à Jack qu'il était muet. Le Sparrow se retourna vers sa soeur.

Jack- Et tu as engager ça ?  
Kate- Bouche-Cousue ne fait pas vraiment partit de l'équipage Jacki, il…

En souriant de toute ses dents, le capitaine du Pearl croisa les bras en les regardant.

Jack- Oh mais je vois très bien ce qu'il fait à ton bord. A la taille des suçons que j'ai pu voir.

Bouche-Cousue affreusement gêné fit de grands gestes négatifs et Kate soupira d'agacement.

Kate- T'y est pas du tout ! Il est...  
Jack- Et tu comptes faire entrer ça dans la famille ? Il supporte bien le rhum au moins ?

Jack approcha son visage de celui de Steven, lui crachant son haleine à la face !

Kate désabusée dut le retenir par un bras alors qu'il se reculait vivement, un air des plus dégoutté sur le visage et une brusque envie de vomir.

Kate- Fous lui la paix ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que Bouche-Cousue ne fait pas vraiment partit de mon équipage. Il a perdu le sien lors d'une tempête et a échouer à Tortuga. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à retrouver son bâtiment.

Avec de grands sourires et des gestes approbateurs Steven disait que Kate avait raison.  
Jack les dévisageait, douteux.

Jack- Mais tout ceci n'explique pas les suçons.

La capitaine du Eyes s'énerva.

Kate- TRIPES DE LIMANDES ! JACK MÊLE TOI D'TON CUL !

Le capitaine du Black Pearl affichait un sourire victorieux d'avoir fait perdre son calme à sa soeur alors que celle-ci prenait la main de Bouche-Cousue l’entraînant vers les quais.

Jack- Hey ! Les tavernes c'est par là !  
Kate- J'ai une promesse à tenir avant ! Si tu veux vraiment m'être utile, dans les tavernes cherche à savoir si le Vaisseau Vacillant est passé par ici !

Laissant Jack perplexe, Katie et Steven s'en allèrent et ne se rendirent compte qu'après une bonne heure de recherche qu'il se tenaient toujours par la main.  
Mais après un regard, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de lâcher prise.

Ils firent tout les quais de long en large à la recherche du Vaisseau Vacillant.

Steven se sentant plus à l'aise dans cette ville qu'il ne l'était à Tortuga.  
Déjà parce que cette fois il n'était pas seul et que contrairement à l'Ile de la Tortue qui n'est qu'un immense gouffre où les pilleurs des mers viennent dilapider leur or, Rhum Cay est une ville beaucoup plus vivante dut au commerce du rhum. Tout les navires pirates venant s'y approvisionner.

Le soir tombant ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le Vaisseau Vacillant n'était pas à Rhum Cay. Bouche-Cousue était triste, la mine déconfite, désespérant de revoir ses amis.  
Kate se mit en face de lui peinée de le voir si triste.

Kate- Hé... T'inquiète pas on les retrouvera je te l'ai promis.

Le matelot essuya une larme, se forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Kate- Allons rejoindre mon frère, à la taverne. Il a peut-être été plus chanceux que nous.

Bouche-Cousue fit un signe d'accord et suivit sa capitaine jusqu'à la taverne du « Canard Boiteux », où elle retrouva sans mal son frère à une table entouré de deux filles de joies, qu'il fit déguerpir voyant sa soeur et Steven arriver.

Jack- Alors ? Bredouille hein ?  
Kate- Ouh ! Toi tu sais quelque chose !  
Jack- Bien sûr ! On en apprend plus dans les tavernes que sur les quais !

Le regard de Bouche-Cousue s'illumina ! Jack Sparrow savait-il où était son navire ?

Kate- Alors dit nous où est le Vaisseau Vacillant.  
Jack- Si tu m'expliques l'origine des suçons.

Steven Stil rougissant lança un regard gêné à Kate qui ne se démonta pas devant son frère.

Kate- Bon d'accord ! Si ça te fait plaisir Bouche-Cousue est ton nouveau beau-frère et on a forniquer toute la nuit ! D'où les suçons ! Content ?

Steven ne savait plus quelle réaction avoir. Mi-choqué par les propos de Kate et en même temps énormément amusé par la façon théâtral propre aux Sparrow, dont elle avait annoncer ça à son frère.  
Jack les dévisagea à nouveau, aucunement convaincu et soupira.

Jack- Tout ce que je sais c'est que le Vaisseau de ce cher Piet n'est plus ici. Mais il y a peu il a fait escale. L'équipage était à la recherche d'un de leur ami muet. Apparemment ils sont au courant qu'il se trouve sur ton bâtiment.

Bouche-Cousue sautilla de joie ! Ses amis étaient à sa recherche et ne l'avaient pas oublier !

Kate- Et tu ne sais pas quel cap ils on prit ?

Jack n'en avait aucune idée. Steven retrouva son calme, comprenant que retrouver son navire n'était pas encore gagner.  
M. Gibbs le second de Jack entra rapidement dans la taverne et le bouscula au passage.

Gibbs- Jack on a un problème ! Ragetti a disparut ! Et même Pintel ne sait pas où il est ! Je suis sûr qu'il a déserté !

Jack pesta. Ce disputant avec son second que Ragetti ne serait pas parti sans son meilleur ami.  
Kate tentait de rester impassible et prétexta qu'elle avait mal à l'épaule pour retourner à bord du Eyes.

A peine sortie de la tavernes elle lâcha une pluie de jurons et courut jusqu'à son navire suivit de Bouche-Cousue qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.  
A bord elle frappa à la porte de la cabine de sa second.

Kate- SYLVIA ! RELACHE TON RAGETTI ! IL EST DEMANDER SUR LE PEARL !

D'autres jurons passèrent à travers la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un Ragetti mal rhabiller qui sortit en s'excusant. Sylvia habillée d'une simple chemise trop grande pour elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte en fumant une cigarette, alors que Steven commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Sylvia- Etoile de merde ! Fait chier ton frère !

La cadette des Sparrow se moqua.

Kate- ça va ? C'était bon avec ton Ragetti chéri ?

La demi-sirène la suivit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sylvia- Bon mais un peu court.

Katie sourit à Steven

Katie- Bouche-Cousue maintenant je compte sur toi pour ne dire à personne qui est notre taupe a bord du Pearl.

Bouche Cousue en souriant mima une clef fermant ses lèvres et fit mine de la jeter. Ce qui fit éclaté de rire les deux amies.


	10. A bord du Vaisseau Vacillant

Une nouvelle journée commence sur le Vaisseau Vacillant. Le Capitaine Piet Piraat se leva avec difficulté de son hamac, son manque de sommeil évidant le faisant se frotter les yeux. Il avait passer la nuit à se retourner dans sa couche, se faisant beaucoup de soucis pour son matelot disparut.

A peine sortit-il de sa cabine vers le couloir qu'il se prit la porte de la cabine de Betty Balaise en pleine tronche.

Piet- AIEUH !  
Betty- Oh pardon Piraat ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !  
Piet- Ne t'inquiètes pas Betty, tout va bien !

Bruno sortit de sa cabine à son tour et salua ses deux camarades.  
Puis ils restèrent tout les trois plantés dans le couloir à regarder la porte de Steven. Elle restait close, continuant de leur rappeler qu'il n'était plus à bord.

Pourtant, l'équipage espérait presque le voir comme par magie sortir de sa cabine.  
Le capitaine brisa ce silence pesant.

Piet- Bon , on ferait mieux de passer à table les amis. Nous retrouverons bien Bouche-Cousue bientôt.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de ses amis en leur prononçant ces quelques mots.  
Même si c'était dur, Piet était convaincu qu'ils retrouveraient leur ami.

Ils se posèrent tout les trois autour de la table où le maître-coq avait servit le petit déjeuner.  
Piet et Betty mangèrent sans faim... Bruno ne changeait pas ses habitudes en se servant allègrement dans les vivres posés sur la table.

Après ce petit-déjeuner copieux, tout le monde se mit à son poste après s'être laver et habiller.

Il faisait beau temps et le vent était avec eux, aucun nuages hostile à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'ils en profitent !  
Mais à bord tout le monde avait la tête ailleurs.

Piet était plongé dans ses cartes , pensant à tout les endroits où Steven pourrait être si… et bien si ils ne le retrouvaient pas à la Fontaine de Jouvence.  
Il espérait vraiment le retrouver et marmonnait pour lui même.

Piet- Bouche-Cousue, où Kate Sparrow pourrait-elle bien t'emmener ?

Betty Balaise était à la barre pensant elle aussi à retrouver le matelot. Elle gardait les yeux fixer sur l'horizon, la longue vu poser sur un tonneau à coté d'elle. La femme pirate espérait finir par repéré au moins la silhouette du Black Eyes.  
Et comme son capitaine marmonnait pour elle même. 

Betty- Bouche-Cousue je ne sais pas où tu es… mais si cette Kate t'as fait du mal ou si on te retrouve blesser je te jure que je lui fiche mon poing dans la figure… Non mes deux poings et mon pied aux fesses.

Bruno lui , était plonger dans la préparation de ses tartes et gâteaux pour quand ils retrouverait Steven.  
Le maître-coq aimait à dire qu'il ne cuisinait des gâteaux qu'aux gré de ses propres envies ou pour les occasions spéciales. Retrouver Bouche-Cousue serait plus qu'une occasion spécial ! Ça serait une grande occasion !

Steven Stil manquait vraiment à tout l'équipage.

Tout était très calme sur le Vaisseau Vacillant dans cette ambiance morose où tous pensaient à leur matelot.

Vers quatre heure Bruno appela ses amis pour prendre un goûter. Le cuisinier avait beau ne pas être très fin psychologue, il pensait qu'une part de tarte ferait du bien au moral de tout l'équipage. Ainsi ils se réunir tous dans la cabine principale, jetant tous malgré eux un regard vers le siège vide de Steven.  
D'habitude quand il était question de tarte et gâteau il était le premier à courir à table.

Bruno- Capitaine, vous pensez que l'on retrouvera Bouche-Cousue un jour ?

Piet releva la tête et parla d'un ton plein d'assurance et de reproche envers son maître-coq. Comment pouvait-il en douter ?

Piet- J'en suis certain Bruno ! Nous le retrouverons à la Fontaine ! Ou bien au bout du monde si il le faut !

La femme pirate se montra plus pessimiste.

Betty- Oui mais ce voyage est vraiment dangereux. Nous ne savons même pas si la carte que nous suivons est fiable. Nous ne savons même pas où nous allons atterrir. Et quand bien même nous arrivons à l'île où se trouve la Fontaine…

Le capitaine haussa le ton en frappant son poing sur la table.

Piet- C'est peut-être sa vie qui est en jeu ! Alors ce sont nos risques et sa vie ou bien sa mort et pas de risques ! On a aucune idée de comment il est traiter par l'équipage de cette Sparrow !  
Bruno- Euh… hum Bruno est assez d'accord avec Betty...

En colère, Piet se leva d'un bon, faisant presque sursauter les autres.

Piet- Vous allez arrêter là ? Et laisser tomber Steven ? Non ! on a fait bien trop de chemin pour revenir en arrière ! Maintenant c'est ça ou rien ! Alors en avant allons sauver Bouche-Cousue ! Il est notre ami !

Betty Balaise retrouva son optimisme.

Betty- Tu as raison Piraat ! On ne laissera pas tomber notre ami ! On est pas des mauviettes !

Leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers le cuisinier qui se sentit obligé de répondre.

Bruno- Euh… Bruno est d'accord bien sûr !

Cette mise au point faite, chacun retourna à son poste.  
Certes en agissant ainsi ils ignoraient complètement le Code des Pirates qui indique que « Tout homme qui ne reste pas à sa place reste sur place. » mais après tout, rien dans le code n'interdisait d'aller chercher l'homme rester sur place si le capitaine en décidait.

Et à vrai dire Piet ainsi que Betty se faisait du soucis de savoir comment Steven se débrouillait dans un équipage « normal » avec son mutisme. Ils essayaient de ne pas l'imaginer sous les coups et moqueries d'un équipage de pirates idiots et bourrus.  
Ou même en plein milieu d'un abordage, blesser… ou pire.

Après tout la cadette des Sparrow était connu pour ses prises de galions espagnols qui se faisaient en général dans un grand bain de sang.

Finalement le soleil se coucha, mettant un terme à cette journée en demi-teinte.

Parfois après le repas, Piet lisait une histoire de sa grande collection de livres à ses amis.  
Ce soir, ils décidèrent de lire une des histoire préférée de Bouche-Cousue : « Le monstre des mers ».  
Etonnant comme Steven même si ça lui faisait peur aimait particulièrement les histoires d'horreur.

Chacun finit par retourner à sa cabine pour aller dormir. Jetant un dernier regard sur la porte de Bouche-Cousue.  
Vivement son retour.


	11. Pêche et dilemme

Le Black Pearl fut le premier navire à quitter Rhum Cay, mais en mer prit un jour de retard se laissant dépassé par le Eyes. L'équipage du Pearl trop occuper durant vingt-quatre heures à chercher après le tricorne de leur capitaine. Qui fut finalement retrouver au fin fond de la cale dans un tas d'immondice... Merci Ragetti !

Le Eyes se fit ensuite rattraper de peu passant trop près d'une tempête. Mais finalement garda son avance sur les hauts-fonds, le Pearl ayant malheureusement une voile déchirée… Une fois de plus, merci Ragetti.

Le coté pratique étant que le Black Eyes était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait sur le Black Pearl.  
Sylvia et Ragetti ayant dresser une mouette à faire le pigeon voyageurs entre les deux navires, toujours un message accrocher à la patte.  
Bouche-Cousue s'étonnait souvent des trésors d'ingéniosités que pouvait développer la capitaine, demi-sirène et le pirate borgne dans le seul but d'emmerder le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Les jours en mer passaient doucement.  
Steven parfois s'ennuyait un peu. La cadette des Sparrow ne le laissant faire aucune besogne fatigante, lui disant que son travail à bord du Eyes était déjà de remplir le journal de bord et de soigner son épaule blessée.

Epaule qui guérissait lentement, le bandage changer deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir.  
Peut-être les moments préférés de la journée de Bouche-Cousue. Là il pouvait être seul avec sa capitaine. Kate qu'il apprenait chaque jour un peu plus à connaître.

Sparrow veut dire Moineau. Mais il considérait de plus en plus Katie comme un oisillon. Oisillon tombé du nid qui se donnait de grands airs pour survivre dans le monde de la piraterie. Adulant son frère autant qu'elle le détestait. Voulant toujours plus faire honneur à sa famille. Steven se sentait un peu privilégié ayant comprit que rares étaient les gens devant les quels Kate retirait sa carapace d'arrogance, et il en faisait parti.

En cet instant, Bouche-Cousue sur le pont, assit sur le bastingage pêchait histoire de s'occuper.  
Il pensait au Vaisseau Vacillant et à ses amis. Ils lui manquaient terriblement et il se demandait où ils pouvaient bien être en ce moment. Comment la vie à bord se passait sans lui ?

Il avait vraiment hâte de retourner sur son bâtiment. Il avait étrangement confiance en Kate Sparrow, elle retrouverait le Vaisseau Vacillant et... une boule se forma dans sa gorge à cette pensée... et ils se sépareraient. Sûrement pour ne jamais se revoir, ne naviguant pas dans le même univers de piraterie.

Le matelot se sentait déchiré entre ses amis et sa situation ambiguë avec sa nouvelle capitaine… et les sentiments naissant qui s'y installaient.

Sylvia interrompit le fil de ses pensées

Sylvia- Alors ça mord ?

Avec une grimace il fit signe que non. La second avait fini par devenir gentille avec lui.

Sylvia- Bah, pas bien grave on a assez de vivres au moins pour aller jusqu'au bout du monde.

Elle arracha un sourire à Steven qui retrouva de suite sa tristesse en regardant l'horizon.

Sylvia- Hé, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

N'ayant pas envie de partager ses problèmes il fit signe que tout allait bien. Mais il ne savait pas mentir et la demi-sirène n'était pas dupe.

Sylvia- Ton équipage te manque ? C'est ça ?

Il fit signe que oui.

Sylvia- T'en fait pas on le retrouvera. Katie tiens toujours ses promesses.

Il continua de regarder l'horizon en soupirant, Sylvia s'accouda au bastingage, adoptant un ton de confidence.

Sylvia- Il n'y a pas que ton équipage qui te turlupine hein ? Ne ment pas. Je suis demi-sirène je sais lire les coeurs.

Il jeta un oeil inquiet vers la second. Bien sûr il avait été mit au courant de son lien de sang avec le monde marin, mais il ignorait une partie des dons qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère. Le matelot se replia quelque peu sur lui même, espérant caché ce qui été dans son coeur. Après tout, ça ne regardait que lui.  
La demi-sirène fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Sylvia- ça concerne Katie c'est ça ?

Il fit d'abord signe non... puis oui, sous le regard insistant de la second.

Sylvia- Tu tiens à elle ? Tu... tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

Sa timidité touché au vif, c'est en rougissant qu'il esquissa un petit oui. La second sourit et se mit à son tour à regarder l'horizon.

Sylvia- Méfie toi. Katie n'a pas l'habitude d'être aimer sincèrement. Et si tu la déçois tu auras à faire à son frère.

Steven fit une grimace et demanda par geste à Sylvia « Et elle ? Tu sais si... »

Sylvia- Si elle a des sentiments pour toi ? Je préfère juste te répondre que Le premier et unique amour des Sparrow est la liberté. Ça dépend où ils la trouvent. Pour beaucoup c'est l'océan.

Sylvia se redressa

Sylvia- Maintenant je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'elle aussi tiens énormément à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait. Mais soit fier tu as charmer une Sparrow.

Bouche-Cousue fit un sourire amusé, presque gamin sous le rire de la demi-sirène.

Kate à la barre venait de les remarquer tout les deux. De quoi sa second venait de parler à Steven ?  
Pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa meilleure amie mais connaissant son don de lire dans les coeurs... La cadette des Sparrow tenta de visualiser une large armure d'acier autour du sien.  
Puis son épaule lui rappela qu'elle était à la barre depuis plus de deux heures. Elle appela sa second pour la lui confier et demanda à Bouche-Cousue de venir changer son bandage.


	12. Les sirènes Partie 1

Pendant ce temps, le Vaisseau Vacillant ignorant toujours son avance sur les navires des Sparrow continuait sa route.  
Piet monta rejoindre ses deux amis sur le pont afin de leur annoncer le prochain endroit qu'ils allaient traverser.

Piet- Bien, nous sommes sur le bon cap pour la Fontaine de Jouvence. Hélas, nous allons devoir prendre la route de la Passe des Sirène. Aussi appeler White Cap Bay.  
Bruno- Des sirènes ?

Betty Balaise resta à la barre avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Betty- Et bien moi au moins je ne risque rien.

Bruno se montra plus inquiet de la situation, commençant à trembloter.

Bruno- Il n'y a pas moyen de les éviter Capitaine ?  
Piet- Non, c'est le chemin le plus court, après la Passe il ne nous restera plus qu'une journée de mer pour arriver à la Fontaine.  
Bruno- Mais Capitaine... Comment allons-nous faire pour ne pas être attirer par leurs chants ? Bruno ne veut pas finir dévorer !  
Piet- Nous trouverons une solution Bruno, tu ne seras pas dévorer.

Piet soupira en essayant de rassurer son maître-coq.

Betty- Bande de malins, si vous alliez dans vos cabines vous n'entendriez peut-être rien.  
Piet- Ce n'est pas idiot ! On peut toujours essayer !

Le capitaine et le cuisinier rentrèrent dans leurs cabines en attendant que Betty signale la présence des sirènes.

Malheureusement, ils l'apprirent seuls bien assez tôt.  
Evidemment les parois du navire n'étaient pas assez épaisses pour empêcher le son de passer et les deux hommes entendirent le fameux chant des sirènes.

Commençant à ne plus se sentir eux-même, ils passèrent leurs têtes par les hublots et virent plusieurs sirènes suivre le navire ou en train de se peigner assises sur des rochers, elles leurs faisaient de grands coucou en les appelant.

Les deux pirates montèrent sur le pont où Betty était toujours à la barre. Elle leur hurla de retourner à l'intérieur mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

Piet et Bruno étaient sur le bord du bastingage, prêts à plonger. Betty Balaise voulu les retenir, mais arriva trop tard, ils venaient de sauter à l'eau.

Les deux hommes nagèrent rapidement vers une sirène en particulier qui les appelait depuis son rocher, ils grimpèrent chacun d'un coté du récif, complètement sous le charme de la créature aquatique.

La femme pirate décida de jeter l'ancre en râlant, hurlant à nouveau après le capitaine et le maître-coq.

Betty- Les garçons ! Ecoutez moi !

Mais elle parlait clairement dans le vide.

Piet- Oh ma sirène, tu es tellement belle.  
Bruno- Oh ma belle sirène, embrasses moi.

La sirène avec un sourire enfantin, toujours en chantant leur fit signe qu'ils devaient l'embrasser chacun sur une joue.

Et juste au dernier moment elle sauta à l'eau, provoquant un baiser entre Piet Piraat et Bruno LaPanade !  
Les deux pirates se séparèrent d'un bon en arrière ! Retombant à l'eau !

Piet- POUAH !  
Bruno- Bruno ne vous permet pas capitaine ! Bruno s'est brosser les dents ce matin !

Les sirènes riaient tellement de leur farce qu'elles s'étaient arrêter de chanter pour le moment.

Betty en profita pour rapidement tendre une corde à ses amis afin qu'ils remontent à bord du navire.  
Ils saisirent le cordage et remontèrent sur le pont .

Piet- J'ai été idiot ! Mais je crois que j'ai une solution !  
Betty- ça c'est peu d'le dire ! Un véritable imbécile !  
Piet- Pfff..  
Bruno- Vite capitaine ! Donnez votre solution tant qu'elles ne chantent plus !  
Piet- Bruno il nous faut des bouteilles !  
Bruno- Vous voulez boire un coup capitaine ?

Piet soupira, un brin agacer.

Piet- Non je ne vais pas boire Bruno ! J'ai besoin des bouchons ! Nous allons les mettre dans nos oreilles, ainsi nous ne devrions plus rien entendre.  
Bruno- C'est du génie capitaine !

Le cuisinier descendit rapidement dans la cambuse.

Betty- Et genre tu ne pouvais pas y penser plus tôt ?  
Piet- Et toi alors ?  
Betty- Hé c'est toi le capitaine.

Une fois les bouchons dans leurs oreilles, les deux pirates n'entendaient plus rien, c'était parfait.  
Ils retournèrent tranquillement dans leurs cabines, ne craignant plus les chants des sirènes.

Une fois White Cap Bay franchit grace au talent de la femme pirate pour évité les récifs, ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans la cabine de Piet.

Betty Balaise ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer de ses deux amis.

Betty- Hé bien, vous n'y êtes pas aller doucement avec votre bisou !  
Piet- Je pensais que c'était une sirène !  
Bruno- Moi j'ai pas trouver ça trop mal...

Betty et Piet regardèrent Bruno avec un air étonné.

Bruno- Ben quoi ?  
Betty- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.  
Piet- Moi aussi.

Il reprit en main sa carte indiquant l'emplacement de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Piet- Très bien. Nous sommes encore à un jour de mer de notre but ! Alors en avant moussaillons ! SCHIP AHOY !   
Betty et Bruno- SCHIP AHOY !


	13. Les sirènes Partie 2

Kate- TOUT L'MONDE SUR LE PONT TAS D'CHIENS GALEUX !

La capitaine du Black Eyes était sur le gaillard d'arrière, installer comme à son habitude de façon très théâtral. A ses cotés sa second et Bouche-Cousue qui essayait de rester en retrait.

Kate- JE VOUS PREVIENS QU'ON NE VAS PAS TARDER A ENTRER DANS LA PASSE DES SIRENES ! WHITE CAP BAY !

Plusieurs commentaires se firent dans l'équipage, plusieurs pirates ayant bien envie d'en fourrer une de sirène. Katie désabusée se retourna vers Sylvia qui poussa un soupir avant d'hurler à son tour.

Sylvia- VOS GUEULES MEDUSES PUANTES !  
Kate- JE DISAIS ! NOUS ALLONS ENTRER DANS LA PASSE DES SIRENES !  
\- Ouais ! Et on va tous passer par dessus bord ! Resteras que la capitaine et sa second !  
Kate- S'POUR CA QUE JE VOUS AI DEMANDER DE VOUS REUNIR ! LE NAVIRE SERA PROTEGER ! LE CHANT DE CES CREATURES N'AURA AUCUNS EFFETS SUR VOUS GRACE A CECI !

Kate tendit un talisman en pierre, marqué de symboles étranges, accrocher au bout d'une ficelle avec deux coquillages.

\- Et ça ! Ça va nous protéger de ces traîtresses des mers ?  
Kate- Je vous le jure sur l'enfer et les tourments d'la mort ! Ceci vous protégera du chant mais pas de leur beauté ! Aussi j'vous demande de les regarder le moins possible ! Et si vous voyez un de vos camarade qui fait mine de sauter par dessus bord attachez le et foutez le à fond d'cale ! Nous le libérerons une fois la Passe franchit !

Malgré de nouveau commentaires de l'équipage, Kate leur dit de retourner à leurs postes.  
Sylvia grimpa sur la proue installer le talisman et retourna aboyer ses ordres à l'équipage, essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

La cadette des Sparrow était à la barre, Bouche-Cousue à coté d'elle. Il lui demanda par gestes pourquoi la demi-sirène si sûr d'elle d'habitude, n'avait pas l'air des plus rassurée à l'idée de franchir la Passe des Sirènes.

Kate- A cause du talisman. Il ne s'active qu'une fois dans la Passe annulant l'effet du chant sur le coeur des hommes. Il annule également l'effet de voix dont Sylvia se sert pour commander l'équipage.

Steven grimaça, espérant que tout se passe bien quand même. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à une mutinerie.

Le Black Eyes entra dans la White Cap Bay, Kate à la barre sur ses gardes, les récifs étant nombreux.

Après dix minutes déjà trois marins étaient attacher dans la cale. La second continuait de donner ses ordres à l'équipage et hurlait de se taire aux sirènes qu'elle connaissait.  
Et pour cause Sylvia avait passer une partie de son enfance dans cette fameuse Passe.

Steven laissa Katie se concentrée et essaya d'aider sur le pont. Mais personne ne voulait de son aide, la capitaine ayant été formel à ce sujet. Parfois Bouche-Cousue aurait aimer être moins privilégié.

Il s'accouda au bastingage prenant le risque d'observer les sirènes, immunisé contre leurs chants, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion d'en revoir de si près. Du moins celles avec des queues de poisson.

Sur un rocher une sirène aux longs cheveux blond et à la queue couleur orange lui souriait outrageusement en le fixant et lui envoya de loin plusieurs baisers. Le matelot muet baissa les yeux en souriant, essayant de s'empêcher de rougir et repassa sa main sur la marque de son suçon. 

Suçon que Kate lui refaisait tout les matins lorsqu'elle s'éveiller. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il trouvait cela désagréable. Surtout que lui aussi le soir avant de dormir se ré-attaquait au suçon qu'il avait fait à Katie... son oisillon…  
Ce rituel était toujours suivit de doux baisers. Steven aurait penser une Sparrow plus entreprenante, mais elle avait l'air de vouloir prendre son temps et souvent le matelot avait cette impression qu'elle reculait, ayant peur de perdre le contrôle.

La second du navire arriva près de lui en hurlant sur la sirène blonde.

Sylvia- CA VA MARINA ? ON TE DERANGE PAS ?  
Marina- JE TE HAIS AVEC TON TALISMAN !  
Sylvia- C'EST TATA AQUATA QUI ME LA OFFERT T'AS RIEN A DIRE ! ET DEPUIS QUAND TU T'ATTAQUES AUX COEURS DEJA PRIT ?  
Marina- J'AIME LES CHALLENGES !

La dite Marina tira la langue avant de sauter à l'eau. Bouche-Cousue regarda Sylvia avec étonnement. Celle-ci lui sourit.

Sylvia- T'inquiète pas. C'est ma cousine. Une chieuse si tu savais !

Steven rit avec Sylvia. Pour elle tout ceci semblait tellement normal.

La Passe à peine franchit, Sylvia s'en alla détacher les quinze pirates qui étaient ligotés à fond d'cale. Kate grimpa sur la proue récupérer le talisman.

En remontant elle glissa et Bouche-Cousue la rattrapa de justesse, l'attirant vers lui. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva coller contre lui.  
Pour la première fois hors de sa cabine Kate posait sur lui ce regard doux qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir à la lumière du soleil couchant. Sans la quitter des yeux Steven tendit ses lèvres vers celles de sa capitaine, qui détourna la tête.

Kate- Pas devant l'équipage... une... Sparrow ne...

Bouche-Cousue se mordit la lèvre, laissant Katie se dégager de son étreinte. La gène qu'elle tentait de cacher fut remplacer par un sourire taquin.

Kate- Et je ne crois pas que tu es changer mon bandage. Rien n'autorise une « condition ».

Elle partie vers sa cabine, essayant de retrouver son assurance. Steven la regarda s'éloigner tristement, espérant que tout ne soit pas qu'une histoire de conditions pour Katie... son oisillon.


	14. Arrivée à l'île de la Fontaine

Betty- Capitaine ! Terre en vue !

Piet allongea sa longue vue pour rapidement y jeter un œil.

Piet- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, nous y sommes ! C'est l'île de la Fontaine de Jouvence !  
Bruno- Bruno n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux cette île mystérieuse.  
Piet- Betty ! Approches toi le plus près possible et dés que nous y somme jettes l'ancre !

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, le Vaisseau Vacillant mouillait dans une petite crique de l'île.  
Ils décidèrent qu'ils dormiraient dans le Vacillant, la carte indiquant que l'île était infester d'affreux zombies durant la nuit.

Néanmoins, tant qu'il faisait encore jour ils décidèrent de partir visiter l'île. Peut-être croiseraient-ils l'expédition du Black Eyes.  
Piet ne disait rien de son inquiétude de ne pas l'avoir vu mais peut-être le navire était-il à l'autre bout de l'île ? Peut-être avait-il un peu de retard suite à une avarie ou une tempête ?

Piet- Allons-y mes amis ! Il faut trouver le Eyes et Bouche-Cousue !  
Betty- En avant !  
Piet- SCHIP AHOY !

Ils prirent le temps de faire le tour de l'île , regardant partout après une trace de leur matelot.  
La journée passant, ils ne virent toujours aucun navire à l'horizon et ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Steven Stil.  
Ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause.

Piet- Pfff, Je suis épuisé.  
Betty- Moi aussi Piraat.  
Bruno- Bruno commence à désespérer.

Le capitaine du Vaisseau Vacillant releva la tête vers son maître-coq, le regard plus dur.

Piet- Il ne faut pas dire ça Bruno ! Nous retrouverons Bouche-Cousue !  
Betty- Il est peut-être arriver quelque chose au Eyes en chemin.

Cette fois le regard de Piet se posa sur la femme pirate.

Piet- Non, ne parles pas de malheur !  
Bruno- S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bouche-Cousue, Bruno ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le capitaine parla d'un ton plus calme et compatissant.

Piet- Nous non plus Bruno. Mais je suis sûr que Steven va bien. Il faut y croire moussaillon ! Remettons nous en route !

Ils marchèrent encore en tournant en rond presque jusqu'au début de la soirée.  
Betty et Bruno lâchèrent d'énormes bâillements, Piet se tourna vers eux.

Piet- Moi aussi je commence à être fatigué les amis.  
Bruno- La nuit commence à tomber.Bruno pense qu'on devrait peut-être retourner au Vaisseau capitaine.  
Piet- Oui, sans doute. Il paraîtrait que la nuit l'île est infestées de morts-vivants.

Le cuisinier se mit à trembler en regardant frénétiquement partout autour de lui.

Betty- Ce n'est pas eux qui m'empêcheront de retrouver Bouche-Cousue !  
Piet- Betty reprend la raison ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à te battre seule contre une armée de zombies même si tu es la femme la plus forte des océans.  
Bruno- Oui, et rentrons tout de suite !

Betty Balaise se résigna.

Betty- Bon... Si vous voulez. Bande de mauviettes !

L'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant retournèrent à la crique.  
Sur le chemin, ils ramassèrent quelques noix de coco et quelques bananes pour le dîner.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la crique, celle-ci presque paradisiaque à la lumière du jour se révélait inquiétante à la tombée de la nuit.

Bruno- Ca ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout.  
Piet- Courage Bruno, nous serons bientôt à bord.  
Bruno- Bruno arrive tout de suite capitaine !

Le maître-coq ramassa quelques baies sur de bas buissons.  
Il en trouva tout un tas à côté de quelque chose dont il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'existence immédiatement.

Bruno- Oh pleins de baies à côté d'un cadavre...

Réalisant soudain il se redressa d'un bon.

Bruno- UN CADAVRE ! AAAHHH !

Il partit en courant.

Piet- Quoi ? Qu'est- ce qui se passe ?  
Bruno- Bruno a trouvé un cadavre !

Le capitaine ne sembla pas non plus rassuré par cette découverte.

Piet- On ferait mieux de rentrer tout de suite dans le Vaisseau !  
Bruno- Oui ! Bruno d'abord !

Ils bouscula ses deux compagnons et retourna en premier au navire.

Il était toujours amarrer dans la crique, séparer des morts-vivants par les vagues dans les quels les zombies ne se risquaient pas.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de dormir tôt, demain serait une nouvelle journée de recherche.

 

Dans la nuits ils furent tout les trois réveiller par le bruit plus ou moins lointain de tirs de canon. Chacun eut la même pensée. Le Black Eyes était enfin arriver !

Sans sortir de son hamac, Piet sourit au bruit des canons. Presque rassuré, chuchotant pour lui même.

Piet- Bouche-Cousue tu es enfin de retour.

Au matin ils avalèrent un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de retourner sur l'île, parlant des canons qu'ils avaient entendu la veille.  
Leur espoir avait prit le dessus. Evidemment que ça ne pouvait être que le Eyes !


	15. Fête à bord du Black Pearl

\- TERRE EN VUE !

Après une nouvelle journée de mer ces mots avaient réjouit tout l'équipage du Black Eyes !

La nuit était déjà quand le Eyes mouilla à quelques encablures au large de la terre de la Fontaine. Et malgré les protestations de Kate et Sylvia qui craignaient que le Black Pearl, qui pouvait arriver à tout moment, les localise. Quelques coups de canons furent tirer pour fêter leur arrivée.

Alors que l'équipage faisait la fête sur le pont. Dans la cabine de la capitaine Bouche-Cousue mangeait une part de baba au rhum, laissant la capitaine et la demi-sirène s'épancher sur la carte voler à Jack Sparrow. Les filles constataient un problème pour la suite des opérations.

Kate- Pas un détail à part la route à suivre jusqu'à ce bout de terre !  
Sylvia- Tu t'attendait à quoi ? Qu'elle se mette à bouger toute seule cette carte ?  
Kate- Mais elle bouge cette carte !

Kate fit bouger les panneaux de la carte, mais sans résultat.

Sylvia- Ecoute demain nous fouillerons les environs et...

TOC TOC TOC

Kate- ENTREZ !

Un pirate ouvrit la porte de la cabine, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Laissant entrer avec lui la musique qui se jouait sur le pont.

\- Capt'ain... vous... HIP'S vous, votre seconde et votre... euh... euh... « ami » vous... HIP'S vous joignez pas à la... HIP'S... fête ?  
Kate- Si nous arrivons.

Il reclaqua la porte. Kate replia la carte, retrouvant le sourire.

Kate- Prêts pour une soirée de fiesta ?  
Sylvia- Un peu ma vieille ! On en a baver pour arriver ici !

Steven avec des expressions de joie leva les poings faisant comprendre qu'il était lui aussi prêt à faire la fête. Katie en souriant ouvrit un des placard de sa cabine et en sortie trois bouteilles de rhum qu'elle donna à ses amis.

Kate- La fête d'accord. Mais on va quand même pas boire la même pisse de chat que l'équipage !

Et la fête battit son plein. Rhum à volonté et chansons paillardes à gogo, Kate improvisant même une danse assez... comment dire.. Sparrowtesque ?

Après cela, donnant des signes d'ivresse assez avancer, Katie s'écroula dans les bras de Bouche-Cousue. Lui aussi ayant bu plus que d'ordinaire sourit à sa capitaine et lui vola un baiser.

Kate se redressa en colère, sous les « Oooh » de l'équipage. Steven conscient de sa gaffe bredouilla quelques signes d'excuses et s'en alla sous le regard noire de Kate.

\- Roooh franchement capt'ain ! Faite pas la Sainte Nitouuuche ! HIP'S ! Tout l'équipage le... HIP'S sait que vous et... et... et votre mignon vous... HIP'S !  
Kate- DE QUOI TU TE MÊLE ALGUE PUANTE ?

La capitaine du Eyes voyait rouge et balança le marin ivre par dessus bord.  
Ce qui fit réagir le reste de l'équipage. Sylvia calma le jeu, ordonnant qu'on repêche l'autre imbécile et ramena Kate à sa cabine, aboyant que la fête pouvait reprendre.

Steven s'était réfugier dans la cabine qu'il partager avec sa capitaine. Il était assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, se disant que plus jamais il ne boirait.  
En autant de jours de mer avec elle, c'était la première fois que sa Katie, son oisillon lui en voulait et le repoussait. Et ça le faisait se sentir affreusement mal.

Le matelot muet entendit soudain la porte, la voix de Kate et Sylvia. Il préféra se cacher derrière un des grand rideau de soie qui décorait la cabine. Les deux amies arrivèrent dans la chambre en s'engueulant.

Sylvia- Va falloir que tu te calmes ! Tu peux pas foutre un marin par dessus bord chaque fois qu'on te fait remarquer que t'es amoureuse de ton Bouche-Cousue !  
Kate- Une Sparrow amoureuse ? T'es dingue ma vieille !  
Sylvia- Je sais lire les coeurs t'as oublier ? Analyse toi même tes sentiments tu verras !  
Kate- Une Sparrow n'analyse pas ses sentiments ! Elle analyse ses intérêts !  
Sylvia- Et si pour une fois ton intérêt, c'était tes sentiments ?

Kate ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant, son amie ayant toucher un point sensible. Elle bouillonnait sur place tandis que sa meilleure amie tentait de se faire plus douce.

Sylvia- Katie... On se connaît depuis gamine. On sait toute les deux que ta réputation, ton navire et jusqu'à ton statut de Capitaine ne sont là que pour emmerder ton frère. Mais tu n'es pas Davy Jones ! Et tu ne pourras pas arracher ton coeur ! Ton muet tu crèves d'amour pour lui, depuis la première seconde où tu l'as vu.  
Kate- C'EST FAUX !

La demi-sirène haussa à nouveau le ton elle aussi.

Sylvia- Ta promesse de le rendre à son équipage te rend malade ! Car tu sais que tu le perdras ! Mais si tu pars avec lui c'est ta chimère de réputation que tu perds !  
Kate- TAIS TOI !

BAFF

La capitaine du Eyes envoya valser une gifle dans le visage de sa second avant d'exploser.

Kate- Oui ! Comme toujours toi et ton fichu don ont raison sur toute la ligne ! Je l'aime et j'en suis malade !

La demi-sirène se dirigea vers la porte.

Sylvia- Fait ton choix ma vieille ! Mais sache que lui, il t'aime pas pour jouer !

Elle reclaqua la porte laissant Kate s'écrouler sur son lit en pleurant.

Steven bien qu'un peu gêné de la discussions qu'il venait de surprendre, savait enfin clairement les sentiments de sa capitaine à son égard.  
Il décida de prendre, au moins pour ce soir, le pas sur sa timidité et sortit de sa cachette, faisant relever la tête de Kate. Elle ne lui avait jamais parût si vulnérable.

Kate- Bouche-Cousue ? Que... Tu... tu as tout entendu ?

Avec un sourire gêné il fit signe que oui et s'assit sur le bord du lit en face de sa capitaine. Ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi troublée, il essuya une de ses larmes et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ce soir, il jouait le tout pour le tout.

Steven approfondit le baiser, voulant lui dire autrement que par gestes ou par écrit qu'il l'aimait aussi et que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Le matelot fut un peu surpris de la force avec la quelle Kate s'accrocha a lui. Comme si il était soudain devenu son seul oxygène.

D'autres baisers plus passionnés suivirent, Bouche-Cousue coucha sa Katie sous lui et sourit. Lui qui n'avait jamais put émettre un seul son, cette nuit il ce le promettait, c'est à Kate Sparrow qu'il ferai poussé de longs gémissements de plaisir !  
Pour la première fois de sa vie Kate, par un étrange paradoxe ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre, que prisonnière des bras de son amant.


	16. L'équipage malade

Tard dans la matinée, Bouche-Cousue s'éveilla, suçant son pouce, sa Katie blottit contre lui.

En souriant il laissa ses doigts jouer dans les cheveux bouclés de sa capitaine et ferma les yeux aux souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Les cris de plaisir de Kate raisonnant encore dans sa tête, lui rappelant qu'il avait plus que tenu sa promesse.  
Le matelot repensait au corps de sa capitaine qu'il avait tenter de mémoriser, ses courbes, ses formes et même ses cicatrices qui témoignaient d'une vie d'aventures et de combats.

Steven rouvrit les yeux en sentant Kate bouger, recommençant comme tout les matins le suçon de son cou. Elle embrassa la marque avant de regarder son amant dans les yeux.

Kate- Bien dormit grande marmotte ?

Il se décida à arrêter de sucer son pouce et lui fit signe que oui. Avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois elle lui souffla à l'oreille un « Je t'aime » lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas rêver la nuit dernière.  
Profitant du baiser, il faisait à Kate des caresses formant des coeurs.

TOC TOC TOC

La capitaine du Eyes soupira en essayant vainement de se retenir de grommeler.

Kate- QUI EST-CE ?  
\- C'EST SYLVIA ! ON A UN GROS ! MAIS GROS ! PROBLEME !

Kate ignora ses courbatures, sauta hors du lit et enfila son pantalon. Bouche-Cousue se rhabilla en vitesse lui aussi. Puis Kate dit à sa second qu'elle pouvait entrer alors que Steven changeait le bandage de son épaule.

Kate- C'est quoi le problème ?  
Sylvia- Tout l'équipage est hors service !  
Kate- COMMENT ? AIEUH !

Bouche-Cousue mimant la colère fit signe à sa capitaine d'arrêter de bouger.

Sylvia- Sont tous malade ! Y sont dans le rata j'te dit pas !  
Kate- Comment y on pu choper ça ces méduses atrophiés ?  
Sylvia- Si j'le savais j'te le dirai ma vieille !

La demi-sirène changea d'attitude pour adopter un sourire taquin.

Sylvia- Par contre ce que je peux te dire c'est que heureusement qu'ils étaient tous ivres comme des veaux cette nuit. J'en connais un qui faute de voix doit être sacrément bon au pieu pour te faire gueuler comme ça.

Steven essaya d'ignorer la remarque, se concentrant sur le bandage.

Kate- Oui bon ça va hein !  
Sylvia- Roh moi j'suis juste contente pour vous deux.  
Kate-... Excuse moi pour la gifle...  
Sylvia- C'est oublier.

Le bandage à peine terminer, Kate enfila une chemise et sortit sur le pont.  
Pour constaté que Sylvia disait vrai. Tout ses marins étaient malades comme des chiens. Certains vomissant par dessus bord, d'autres gisants sur le pont, gémissant qu'ils avait mal au ventre.  
La capitaine prit une des bouteilles de rhum de la veille qui traîner encore au sol et renifla le goulot.

Kate- La voilà ton explication Sylvia ! Le rhum !

Bouche-Cousue fit signe que c'était impossible. Eux même en avaient bu.

Kate- Oui mais nous c'était des bouteilles de ma réserve personne. Ce rhum là on le gardait spécialement pour faire ripaille une fois la Fontaine trouver.  
Sylvia- On l'aurai empoisonner ?  
Kate- Ouais. Et tu veux que j'te dise ? Ça sent le Jack Sparrow à plein nez cette connerie ! Où étais tu quand le rhum a été charger à bord ?

la demi-sirène baissa les yeux.

Sylvia- Dans ma cabine... avec Ragetti.  
Kate- Bah bravo !  
Sylvia- Oh c'est bon ! Pour une fois que je merde !  
Kate- Ouais bon c'est rien. J'espère qui resterons pas malade trop longtemps cette bande d'ivrognes. Le Pearl n'est pas en vu ?  
Sylvia- Euh... la vigie est sur le gaillard d'avant en train de dégueuler tripes et boyaux... Mais vu d'ici aucun signe de ton frère.

La cadette des Sparrow semblait à nouveau pleine de motivation.

Kate- Profitons de notre avance ! Sylvia tu restes ici. Surveille le navire et essaye de me remettre ces cabillauds alcooliques sur pieds. Bouche-Cousue, j'ai promit ta sécurité. Reste ici. Je pars chercher la Fontaine !

Steven retint Kate par le bras, lui faisant signe qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il voulait venir avec elle.

Kate- Tu es sûr ?

Décidé, il fit signe que oui.

Kate- Alors en avant.

La second retint sa capitaine.

Sylvia- Et si ça se passe mal ?  
Kate- « Tout hommes qui ne reste pas à sa place, reste sur place ». Si on est pas de retour dans cinq jours applique le code.


	17. Retrouvaille

Kate et Bouche-Cousue descendirent à terre et avancèrent vers la jungle en se tenant par une main, l'autre refermer sur le pommeau de leur coutelas.

Kate- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas un zombie ou deux qui va nous arrêter maintenant qu'on est là.

Steven sourit faussement. Un ou deux zombies... Les légendes sur la Fontaine parlaient d'une bonne centaines !

Après deux heures au moins à tourner dans la jungle ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Katie, méfiante se tenait prête à dégainer son épée.  
Mais quand des voix accompagnèrent les bruits de pas, son compagnon sautilla de joie !  
Ces voix il les connaissait ! Elles lui avaient même tellement manqués ! Son équipage !

Kate- Tu connais ces voix ?

Il fit de grand signes positifs et entraîna Katie par la main pour tomber nez a nez avec ses amis au détour de hautes fougères.

Piet- BOUCHE-COUSUE !  
Betty- Oh Bouche-Cousue !  
Bruno- Ah bin te voilà enfin !

Steven lâcha la main de sa capitaine pour sauter dans les bras de ses amis les yeux attendrit de Kate.

Après ce câlin de groupe, Steven se retourna vers elle et lui sourit en lui faisant signe de s’approcher.  
Il se mit à côté d’elle, face à son équipage et lui reprit la main. Katie avait malgré elle retrouver son air arrogant propre à sa famille.

Piet- Je me présente, je suis Piet Piraat et mon bateau est le Vaisseau Vacillant. Vous devez être Kate Sparrow ?  
Kate- CAPITAINE ! Kate Sparrow. Oui c'est moi.  
Piet- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Le capitaine du Vacillant essayait de se montrer digne tout en restant sur ses gardes. De base il ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise avec les tons hautins qu'avaient les trois quart des capitaines.

Kate- De même. Que faite vous ici ? Vous êtes aussi à la recherche de la Fontaine ?  
Piet- Non , nous cherchions à retrouver Bouche-Cousue, nous savions que vous faisiez voile vers la Fontaine et…

La cadette des Sparrow laissa paraître son étonnement.

Kate- Et vous êtes venu jusque ici pour lui ? Je vous l'aurais ramener. Je lui avait promit de l'aider à vous retrouver. En attendant ne vous en faite pas, j'en ai... prit soin.

Kate et Steven échangèrent un regard complice, frôlant leurs traces de suçons du bouts des doigts.  
Ceci plus leurs mains toujours enlacer faisait tiquer tout l'équipage.

Piet- Hem... Merci beaucoup à vous. Que pourrait-on vous donner pour en avoir prit soin ainsi ?  
Kate- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour avoir une récompense. Toutefois j'avoue que si vous aviez une carte détaillé de cette maudite île vers la Fontaine ça m'aiderai beaucoup.

Piet jeta un œil vers la carte de son grand-père qu'il tenait toujours en main et la tendit à la jeune femme.

Piet : Tenez donc, je vous en fais cadeau.

Kate accepta après quelques secondes d'hésitation sous le regard triste de Bouche-Cousue.  
Elle allait suivre la route de la Fontaine et lui embarquer avec ses amis…

Tout l'équipage du Vacillant croisèrent leurs regards.  
Bruno montra de son doigt son cou, juste au niveau où Steven avait un suçon sur le sien. Les deux autres comprirent bien ce que voulait montrer le maître-coq.  
Ils arrivèrent à lire sur ses lèvres : « Eux deux ? »

Katie étudiait la carte de rapides coups d'oeil, quand le bruit d'une créature s'approchant d'eux se fit entendre.

Piet- Attention ! Là ! Caché derrière Bruno ! ZOMBIIIES !

Kate sortie son coutelas prête à l'attaque, protégeant machinalement Bouche-Cousue derrière elle.

Kate- ça va il n'y en a qu'un.

D'autres arrivèrent en traversant les fougères avec de lourds grognements.

Kate- OK, j'ai rien dit !  
Betty- Bande de mauviettes !

Toutefois comme les autres, elle reculait devant la menace.

Kate- Votre navire est loin d'ici ?  
Piet- Non pas du tout, il est juste là dans une crique. A même pas quelques encablures.  
Kate- Alors on y va !

Elle reprit la main de Steven et tous prirent la fuite.  
La petite troupe traversa un bout de jungle en fuyant les morts-vivants qui les poursuivait.  
Et montèrent à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant complètement essoufflé, les zombies s'éloignant de la plage maintenant que leur repas était hors de portée.

L'épaule de Kate se remit à saigner, elle pesta.

Kate- GUEULE DIEU DE COUILLE DE BALAINE !

Bruno et Betty pouffèrent de rire entendant l'injure, Piet essayait de garder son sérieux. Bouche-Cousue inquiet pour Kate la laissait se retenir à lui alors que le sang commençait à traverser le tissus de la chemise.  
Le capitaine du Vacillant se montra alors lui aussi inquiet.

Piet- Qu'avez vous ?  
Kate- Rien... un léger différent avec mon frère.

Piet forçant un peu la main à la Capitaine du Eyes, l'obligeant à rester sur le Vaisseau Vacillant au moins le temps de se faire soigner.

Steven se proposa immédiatement, emmenant de son propre chef la jeune femme jusqu'à sa cabine.

Tout l'équipage se posait des questions sur le comportement de leur ami. Tout laissait à croire qu'il s'était passer quelque chose entre Bouche-Cousue et Kate Sparrow.  
Mais ils connaissaient tous la timidité de Steven et la réputation des Sparrow.

Il y avait deux solutions, soit Kate jouait avec Bouche-Cousue, s'amusant de lui et il s'était en revanche beaucoup trop attacher à elle. Soit, chose qui leur semblait improbable, il y avait réellement quelque chose entre ces deux là et dans ce cas, jusqu'où allait leur relation ?

Dans la cabine de Steven, ce dernier refaisait le bandages de celle qu'il considérait comme son Oisillon avec un baume guérisseur donner par Piet.

Kate- Laisse tomber... J'crois que… Mon corps réagit juste à une autre déchirure.

Bouche-Cousue la regarda tristement et mima sur le coeur de sa chérie puis sur le sien une déchirure. Il lui demanda à nouveau par gestes de rester avec lui.

Kate- Je ne peux pas. Je perdrai... ma liberté...

Elle avait prononcer son dernier mot avec beaucoup d'hésitation.  
Prenant le risque de se ramasser une gifle le matelot muet lui fit comprendre par signes et ses talents de mime que ce n'était ni sur le Black Eyes ni en rivalisant avec son frère qu'elle serai libre  
Mais Kate ne fit que lui sourire tristement. Ils restèrent tout les deux dans la cabine, voulant profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi quand la douleur de l'épaule de la capitaine du Eyes se calma enfin.

Sur le pont elle remercia et dit adieu à l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant, essayant de ne plus s'approcher de Steven, les larmes menaçant de couler à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Kate s'avança vers la passerelle pour retourner à terre, Bouche-Cousue la retint par le bras lui faisant signe de ne pas partir.

Kate- Tu ne m'es plus redevable de rien Steven. J'ai tenu ma promesse envers toi. Je dois partir, je suis une Sparrow.

Il la regarda suppliant, elle mit une main sur sa joue en chuchotant...

Kate- Le chemin jusqu'à la Fontaine est périlleux et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. J't'aime trop pour ça.

Par de grands gestes il lui fit comprendre « Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! » avant de l'embrasser, la serrant de toute ses forces contre lui. Kate répondit au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Sous les yeux médusés de tout l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant.


	18. La blessure de Kate

Bruno se tourna vers Piet en parlant un ton plus bas.

Bruno- Capitaine... Eux ? Ensembles ?

Comme les autres, le capitaine du Vacillant ne pouvait cacher sa surprise.

Piet- Euh… et bien il semblerait.

Betty en revanche se moqua.

Betty- C'est un tombeur notre Bouche-Cousue.

Le baiser de Kate et Steven prit fin quand des coups de canons se firent entendre au loin.

Betty- Encore un autre navire ?  
Kate- Je connais ces canons. C'est le Pearl.

La capitaine du Eyes qui avait quitter malgré elle, sa carapace d'arrogance, se resserra contre Bouche-Cousue et soupira, comme résignée.

Kate- Et voilà... Il va encore gagner...

Steven posa sa tête sur celle de Katie et fixa son équipage, les suppliant du regard.  
Il savait à quel point gagner ce pari était important pour son Oisillon. Il espérait que ses amis se décident à l'aider.

Piet s'avança d'un pas en toussotant pour récupérer l'attention de la cadette des Sparrow.

Piet- Capitaine Kate Sparrow... si vous voulez nous vous aiderons à trouvez la Fontaine avant votre frère.  
Kate- Pourquoi feriez vous ça ?  
Piet- Je crois qu'on vous dois plus qu'une carte pour vous remercier d'avoir prit soin et nous avoir rendu Bouche-Cousue.  
Betty- Je suis d'accord !  
Bruno- Bruno aussi est d'accord !

Le dit Bouche-Cousue se redressa droit faisant de grands signes oui de la tête. Kate esquissa un sourire.

Kate- Merci. Vous êtes loin d'être comme tout les autres pirates.  
Piet- Nous le savons bien. En attendant la nuit tomberas dans quelques heures. Je ne pense pas que votre frère affrontera les zombies pendant la nuit juste pour gagner votre pari.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

Kate- Hum... Quoi que devenir un zombie le rendrai « immortel ». Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ira jusque là.  
Piet- Alors restez ici cette nuit. Nous partirons demain à la recherche de la Fontaine.  
Betty et Bruno- SCHIIIP AHOOOYYY !

Kate recula d'un pas dans les bras protecteurs de Steven, ne comprenant pas bien l'usage de ce cri de guerre.

Puis sans doute sous l'effet du sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle eut à nouveau le tournis.  
Bouche-Cousue la ramena de nouveau à sa cabine.

En passant devant Piet elle lui rendit la carte.

Kate- Si pour récompense vous m'aidez je peux vous la rendre. Elle a l'air précieuse à vos yeux. Et je crois que cette fois je ne serai pas la capitaine de cette expédition.

Piet reprit sa carte en souriant. Kate lui semblait maintenant complètement différente.

A peine dans le hamac de Steven, Kate s'endormit profondément. Bouche-Cousue décida de la laisser tranquille et d'aller dans la grande cabine faisant office de réfectoire profiter un peu d'avoir retrouver ses amis.

Piet- Ahhh Steven !  
Betty- On est si heureux de te revoir ! Aller dis nous tout ! Comment t'es tu débrouiller à Tortuga ? Tu as été bien traiter à bord du Eyes ?...  
Piet- Betty !  
Betty- Pardon Piraat… c'est la curiosité.

Bouche-Cousue commença son récit dans un grand numéro de mime.

Il fit de grands gestes pour illustrer la tempête, se laissa tomber à terre, comme s'il tombait dans la mer. Après s'être relever il fit mine de se battre,

Piet- Tu t'es battu à Tortuga ?  
Betty- Vu ton peu d'muscles, ça serait pas Kate qui t'aurai sauver par hasard ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

Piet- Et la vie à bord du Black Eyes n'était pas trop dure ?

Le matelot muet fit signe que non et mima les bons repas, qu'il y avait bien dormit et qu'il n'en foutait pas une si ce n'est de remplir le journal de bord.

Bruno- Hé bien quelle histoire ! Bon, tout ça me donne faim. Qui veut manger un morceau ?  
Piet- Attends, j'ai une dernière question. Qu'est-ce que cette marque dans ton cou Bouche-Cousue ?

Steven rougit

Betty- Tu veux dire que toi et elle ?

Le matelot hocha à nouveau la tête.

Piet- Et… c'est du sérieux ?

Plus tristement, Bouche-Cousue fit signes qu'il aimerait bien et baissa la tête. Son capitaine se leva pour lui donner une tape amical dans le dos.

Piet- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain que… tout s'arrangera. Et puis… n'oublie pas qu'on est là nous. Et qu'on est tous très heureux de te revoir.

Un nouveau câlin général eut lieu pour rassurer leur matelot car Piet n'était pas sûr de ses propres paroles.  
Et un chagrin d'amour est toujours douloureux.

 

A l'heure du repas, Steven ramena une assiette à Kate qui s'était à peine réveiller.

Après manger elle se recoucha, un peu de fièvre dût à sa blessure. Steven changea son bandage. Il remarqua que la plaie s'était bien refermer.  
Etait-ce l'effet du baume qui était miraculeux ?  
Ou est-ce que la déchirure du coeur de son Oisillon était entrain de se recoller ? Avait-elle prit une décision ?

Bouche-Cousue ne put lui poser la question car elle somnolait déjà.

Il termina le bandage et se coucha à son tour, la laissant se blottir contre lui.  
Puis comme tout les soir se ré-attaqua au suçon qu'il lui avait fait à la base du cou. Kate souriait dans son demi-sommeil.

De plus, Steven était fier d'elle en quelque sorte. Pour la première fois devant du monde, elle avait abandonner sa carapace pour être elle même.  
Jusqu'à en partie renoncer à son autorité de capitaine.


	19. Décision

Au petit matin Kate et Bouche-Cousue enlacer dans le hamac furent réveiller par des coups a la porte.

TOC TOC TOC

Betty- DEBOUT LES AMOUREUX ! LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST SERVIT !

Steven s'étira doucement, essayant de ne pas bousculer Kate.  
Pour lui les vieilles habitudes revenaient alors que Kate grommeler, plus habituer depuis des années à ce genre de service du réveil.

Bouche Cousue voulu se lever du hamac mais elle le retint et commença en souriant son suçon matinal. Il la laissa faire quelques instants avant de se dégager de son étreinte lui faisant signe qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de se lever pour aller manger.

Kate- D'accord je vais faire vite alors.

Et Katie mordit le suçon pour être sûre de laisser sa marque.  
Aie !  
Steven s'en souviendrai ! Ne plus jamais demander à une Sparrow de se dépêcher !

Ils se levèrent finalement pour aller petit déjeuner. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce main dans la main se qui n'étonna plus personne.  
Kate luttait intérieurement contre elle-même pour ne pas remettre sa carapace d'arrogance.  
Elle devait néanmoins ce matin avouer une chose. Si elle se vantait de toujours engager les meilleurs maître-coq à bord du Black Eyes, Bruno n'avait rien à leur envier.

Piet- Vous avez bien dormit cette nuit ?  
Kate- Comme une masse.

Le cuisinier voulut se moquer.

Bruno- En tout cas Bruno n'a rien entendu cette nuit.

Il fut le seul à rire sous le soupir de Piet et la grimace de Bouche-Cousue, Betty à coté du cuisto lui donna un grand coup derrière la tête.

Betty- Idiot !  
Bruno- AIE !

Le capitaine du Vacillant préféra changer de sujet

Piet- Capitaine Kate Sparrow si vous le voulez le temps de finir de petit déjeuner et nous partirons sur l'île à la recherche de la Fontaine.  
Kate- Oubliez le « Capitaine » un moment. Appelez moi Kate tout simplement. Et si vous le voulez bien nous partirons une fois mon bandage changer.  
Piet- Très bien.

Piet essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son étonnement au fait que la cadette des Sparrow laisse tomber son titre pour le moment.

Steven ne pu de s'empêcher de sourire à Kate avec un regard doux.  
Il se doutait de l'épreuve que c'était pour elle de lutter contre son habituel armure d'arrogance.

 

Dans sa cabine il défit le bandage de son Oisillon pour découvrir la plaie presque entièrement refermer et cicatriser. Il lui demanda par gestes « Tu as prit une décision ? », Katie sourit.

Kate- Oui. Si ton équipage veux bien de moi. Mais d'abord, je dois coller une pâtée monumental à mon hareng visqueux de frère ! Ensuite je dois confier le Eyes à Sylvia.

Bouche-Cousue sentait son coeur exploser de joie ! Katie allait rester avec lui ! Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

TOC TOC TOC

Piet- Euh... Vous avez bientôt fini ?  
Kate- On arrive !  
Piet- Hum d'accord on vous attend sur le pont.

Kate et Steven entendirent le Capitaine Piet s'éloigner.

Kate- C'est vraiment pour toi que je reste à bord. On est jamais tranquille sur ce rafiot.

Bouche-Cousue rit avec son Oisillon et se dépêcha de lui faire son nouveau bandage qu'il espérait, serai le dernier.  
Puis tout le monde partit à terre à la recherche de la fameuse Fontaine. Piet en tête de la troupe.

Le capitaine du Vacillant jettait parfois un regard vers Kate et Steven qui se tenaient par la main. A les voir si proches il se demandait si son matelot à la fin de cette quête n'allait pas retourner sur le Black Eyes avec la Capitaine Sparrow. 

Mais cela lui paraissait impensable ! tout comme l'idée que Kate étant une Sparrow aime sincèrement Bouche-Cousue lui paraissait impossible.

Tout en continuant de marcher il entraîna la jeune femme un peu à part du groupe.

Piet- Je crois que Steven aimerai vous garder à bord.  
Kate- J'aimerai aussi rester avec lui. Si seulement je le pouvais.  
Piet- Evidemment... Pas que je ne veux pas de vous à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant. Mais nous ne pouvons être deux capitaines.  
Kate- Et si... Par la plus grande des folies je renonçais à mon statut de capitaine ? Vous voudriez bien de moi à votre bord ?

Piet ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit.

Piet- Vous renonceriez à être capitaine pour Bouche-Cousue ? Je croyais que les Sparrow n'avait que pour unique amour leur liberté.  
Kate- ça dépend où ils la trouvent.  
Piet- Vous l'aimez vraiment alors ?  
Kate- Vous en doutiez ?

Le capitaine du Vacillant était presque gêné.

Piet- Disons que votre réputation vous a précédée.  
Kate- Les Sparrow resterons toujours des Sparrow. Quoi qu'il en soit, si malgré mon nom je me propose comme matelot à votre bord, m'acceptez vous ?  
Piet- Bien sûr ! Avoir une Sparrow à bord sera un honneur !

Katie se moqua.

Kate- Et avoir une Sparrow sous vos ordres vous donnera de quoi fanfaronner.

Kate et Piet furent couper dans leurs éclats de rires par des bruits de pas venant vers eux. La jeune femme dégaina son coutelas par réflexe.

Bruno- Oh non encore des zombies !  
Betty- J'aime pas les zombies moi... Mais si y cherchent la bagarre y vont être servit !  
Piet- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.  
Kate- Marrant, j'entends plus les bruits de pas. On dirai que ça fait le...

PAAAF

Kate- ...Tour.

Effectivement une forme humaine était sortit de la marée de feuilles des arbres et Betty venait de l'assommer.

Betty- Tiens y on changer de tête les zombies ? Sont plutôt mignon par ici ceci dit.  
Bruno- Bruno ne crois pas que c'est un zombie.

Steven ouvrit de grands yeux reconnaissant la forme inerte et par de grands gestes demanda à Kate de venir, ce qu'elle fit Piet Piraat sur ses talons. Elle aussi reconnu immédiatement l'humain à terre.

Kate- JACK !


	20. Trêve avec le Capitaine Jack Sparrow

Le dit Jack ouvrit les yeux et se releva, aider par sa sœur, en se frottant la tête.

Jack- MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE FOLLE ? CA VA PAS D'ASSOMMER LES GENS COMME CA ?  
Betty- Pardon je vous ai pris pour un zombie.  
Jack- EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE GUEULE DE ZOMBIE ? JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW MA JOLIE !  
Kate- JACK ! MAIS T'AS UNE MEDUSE AU PLAFOND DE GUEULER COMME CA ? C'EST TOI QUI VA LES ATTIRER LES ZOMBIES FIANTE DE THON !  
Jack- JE GUEULE SI JE VEUX ESPECE DE MOULES AUX ENTRAILLES POURRIES !

Mis à part Bouche-Cousue qui regardait la scène désabuser, ayant été habituer à ce genre de « bagarre » entre les deux Sparrow. Tout le reste de l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant les regardaient avec de grands yeux. Se reculant d'un pas par prudence.

Piet osa quand même souffler à l'oreille de son matelot.

Piet- Euh... c'est son frère ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

Piet- Et ça leur prend souvent ce genre de dispute ?

Steven soupira, faisant signe que ça arriver PLUS que souvent ! Alors que Kate commençait à sautiller sur place comme une gamine en colère.

Kate- CONNARD DE CON D'AISSELLE DE PHOQUE !  
Jack- MORUE VISQUEUSE ! MOUETTE PAS FRAICHE !

Piet fronça les sourcils devant cette scène infantile, comprenant aussi d'un coup la vraie personnalité de la capitaine du Eyes.

Piet- Et ça dure longtemps leurs échanges de mots doux ?

Toujours le visage désabusé, Bouche-Cousue fit signe que maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que ces deux là se calment.

Ce qui pouvait encore prendre un certain temps puisqu'ils en étaient à ressortir les « vieux dossiers » de famille.

Jack- ET A NOEL QUI C'EST QUI AVAIT REMPLIT MON NOUNOURS AVEC DE LA VIANDE HACHEE ?  
Kate- T'AVAIS VOULU EBOUILLANTER MON CRABE APPRIVOISER DANS LA SOUPE DE POISSON D'MAMIE !  
Piet- Euh... dites...  
Jack- T'AVAIS CASSER MON EPEE EN BOIS !  
Kate- T'AS TOUJOURS ETE LE CHOUCHOU ! PAPA T'AS EMMENER EN MER AVANT MOI !  
Jack- J'AVAIS 10 ANS T'EN AVAIT 9 !  
Piet- LA FEEERME !

Les deux Sparrow retournèrent leurs têtes vers le capitaine du Vaisseau Vacillant, apparemment très étonnés que quelqu'un ose mettre fin à leurs chamailleries.  
Par prudence, cette fois c'est Steven qui se recula d'un pas.

Jack- Y veut quoi le nounours borgne ?

Piet tenta d'encaisser la remarque et voulu se présenter mais le capitaine du Pearl se détourna vite de lui.

Piet- Je suis le...  
Jack- En parlant de borgne ! Katie, J'ai trouver ton espion ! Non mais tu croyais que Ragetti n'allait pas finir par se faire prendre ?  
Kate- T'AS CHOPER RAGETTI ? T'EN A FAIT QUOI ?  
Jack- Au fer avec Pintel ! Non mais on se fout pas d'ma gueule comme ça !  
Kate- Ah bah moi j'm'en fous mais tu te démerderas avec Sylvia !  
Jack- Me dis pas qui sont ensemble ?  
Piet- DITE VOUS DEUX !

Piet les bras croiser et tapant du pied, commençait à être sérieusement agacer par le comportement des Sparrow & Frère.

Jack- Deux minutes le nounours emplumé ! On cause tu vois pas ?  
Kate- Jacki ta gueule ! Je te présente Piet Piraat, le capitaine du Vaisseau Vacillant.  
Piet- Ravi de vous rencon...   
Jack- Et vous foutez quoi ici ? C'est plus une île secrète ! C'est une vraie base touristiqu.... AIIIEUH !

Le cri de douleur de Jack provenait du coup de pied que sa soeur lui avait envoyer dans le genoux.

Plus la « discussions » avancer plus Bouche-Cousue se cachait derrière Betty Balaise. On est jamais trop prudent avec les Sparrow.

Finalement les présentations furent faites et Jack qui tournait en rond avec son compas fini par suivre à contre-coeur sa soeur et l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant.

Piet- Mais à une condition. Vous faite une trêve !  
Jack et Kate- QUOI ?  
Piet- Vous savez moi je m'en fiche. C'est ma carte après tout.

Le frère et la soeur échangèrent un regard résigné. Kate fini par tendre une main à son frère.

Kate- Trêve ?

Jack avec ses mimiques de méfiance retourna dans tout les sens la main de sa sœur, cherchant comme un piège, puis fini par la lui serrer.

Jack- Trêve jusqu'à devant la Fontaine.  
Kate- Alors on se remet en chasse !  
Jack- Et on fait main basse !

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de cracher par terre pour « signer » leur accord de paix.

Bruno- Ils sont bizarres les Sparrow quand même. Bruno ne les imaginait pas comme ça.  
Betty- Oh tu sais moi j'aime pas les histoires de famille.  
Piet- Bon en avant ! SCHIIIP AHOOOYYY !

Jack se recula légèrement. Comme sa soeur la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, il ne comprenait pas bien l'usage de ce cri de guerre. Il retrouva son air sérieux en croisant le regard moqueur de Katie.

Jack- D'accord le nounours, on te suit.

Piet s'énerva.

Piet- Et arrêtez de m'appeler « le nounours » !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Katie, reprenant la marche, reprit aussi la main de Steven dans la sienne, sous l'oeil méfiant de son frère.


	21. ZOMBIES !

Piet Piraat, bien que toujours le nez dans sa carte, essaya quand même d'engager la conversation avec le Capitaine du Black Pearl.

Piet- Capitaine Sparrow, je m'étonne quand même que vous ayez débarquer seul à terre.

L'aîné des Sparrow grommela.

Jack- C'est à dire que tout mon équipage est complètement hors-service depuis la Passe des Sirènes. La moitié sont fous à hurler qu'ils voient partout des homards volants qui veulent les pincer.  
Kate- Ah ça c'est du Marina !  
Jack- PARDON ?  
Kate- La cousine de Sylvia. Parait qu'elle a un don d'un chant qui fait avoir des hallucinations.  
Jack- Famille de dingues.  
Kate- Mais t'inquiète pas c'est temporaire.  
Jack- Bah ravis d'le savoir !

A peine un peu plus de cinq-cents mètres avaient été parcouru que Jack était de plus en plus énerver de voir sa soeur main dans la main avec un simple matelot muet venant d'un équipage de bras cassés.  
Il fini par marcher à coté d'elle.

Jack- Katie faut que j'te parle.  
Kate- Je t'écoute.  
Jack- En privé c'est une affaire de Sparrow. Gueule Cousue j'te l'emprunte, t'as rien à dire j'imagine ?

Et Jack Sparrow, content de sa vanne, tira sa soeur par le bras sous le regard triste de Bouche-Cousue.

Kate- Je reviens, avance avec les autres.

Il fit un petit signe d'accord. Kate se laissa attirer par son frère à bonne distance du groupe.

Kate- De quoi tu veux causer ?  
Jack- Pitié à Rhum Cay dis moi que tu déconnais quand tu parlais de toi et ton Gueule Cousue.  
Kate- C'est BOUCHE-Cousue !  
Jack- C'est pareil !  
Kate- Oui à Rhum Cay je disais ça pour t'emmerder. Le suçon crois le ou non était un accident. Et tu commençais à me faire chier avec tes questions à la con ! Mais maintenant oui, ce que je t'ai dis à Rhum Cay est vrai.

Jack se mit à faire les cents pas avant de se retourner face à sa fragine.

Jack- Non mais je rêve ! Toi avec ce poulpe ramolli !  
Kate- Je peux t'assurer qu'il est pas ramolli de partout.  
Jack- JE VAIS L'TUER !  
Kate- JE TE L'INTERDIT !

L'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant avait continuer leur marche, Piet se retourna.

Piet- Tonnerre Tonni Truand et Boulet d'Canon ! Où sont passé les deux Sparrow ?  
Bruno- Ah tiens oui, ils ne sont plus avec nous.  
Betty- Je les ai vu s'éloigner pour parler.

Steven hocha la tête pour dire que c'était bien le cas.

Piet- Bouche-Cousue tu sais où ils sont?... Alors va les chercher s'il te plaît.

Steven s'exécuta, alors que Piet commençait à se masser les tempes, sentant une migraine arriver.

Bruno- Courage Capitaine.  
Piet- Deux Sparrow c'est trop ! J'ai l'impression de faire du baby-sitting !

Le matelot ne tarda pas à retrouver les deux capitaines Sparrow qui se disputaient une fois de plus. Une partie de la discussions arriva à ses oreilles et il décida de rester cacher un instant pour l'écouter.

Jack- Mais ! Mais il est muet !  
Kate- Bah justement c'est peut-être ce qui fait son charme. Comparer à toi y ferme sa gueule.  
Jack- Argument non convaincant !  
Kate- J't'emmerde !  
Jack- Non mais t'imagine si il te fout en cloque ? Des petits Sparrow muets ! Ah elle va être belle la réputation de la famille ! Ca va être chouette la nurseries à bord du Eyes !  
Kate- Un Sparrow muet vaudra tout autant qu'un Sparrow avec ta cervelle d'huître j'en suis sûre ! Et sache qu'une fois notre pari gagner je lègue le Black Eyes à Sylvia ! Je vais suivre Bouche-Cousue sur le Vaisseau Vacillant !  
Jack- QUOIII ? MAIS T'ES PAS FOLLE ?

Steven cherchait un moment propice dans cette discussions pour aller vers eux sans risquer les foudres de Jack. Mais voir de loin derrière les deux capitaines des formes mouvantes ressemblant aux zombies de la veille le décida à courir vers eux, faisant de grands gestes !

Jack- Ah y nous veux quoi la carpe ?  
Kate- Jacki ta gueule !

Bouche-Cousue ignora la remarque et continua ses grands gestes d'alertes, faisant signes qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite.

Jack- Doucement avec les bras dans tout les sens ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?... Mais cri pas si fort on comprend rien !

BAFFF

Jack- AIIIEEE... Bon d'accord elle était peut-être mériter celle là.

Kate qui venait de claquée une gifle à son frère le fusilla du regard.

Kate- Qu'est-ce qui y à Steven ? Un danger ?

Il fit signe que oui, montrant du doigts les zombies qui se rapprochaient silencieusement.  
Les deux capitaines se retournèrent et les virent à leur tour.

Jack- Oh dommage !

Katie leva les yeux au ciel devant les mimiques de son frère et l'attrapa par la main l’entraînant dans leur fuite.

Jack- Et bah voilà ! Je l'ai toujours dis que les carpes ça attirait les zombies !  
Kate- TA GUEULE ET COURS ! C'EST LES MEDUSES GALEUSES DE TON GENRE QUI LES ATTIRE OUI !

L'équipage du Vacillant entendit l'insulte de Kate.

Betty- Ah je crois que Bouche-Cousue les a retrouver.  
Bruno- Et ils sont encore en train de se disputer.

Piet enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête en tapant du pied.

Piet- Je vais craquer Je sens que je vais craquer !

Puis il releva son chapeau, l'équipage vit Jack, Kate et Steven sortir en courant du massif de feuilles et les dépasser continuant de courir...

Piet- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?  
Bruno- Bruno le sait capitaine.  
Piet- Alors pourquoi ils courent ?

Bruno se mit à son tour à courir dans la même direction que les deux Sparrow et Bouche-Cousue.

Bruno- ZOMBIIIES !

Le capitaine et la femme pirate virent les morts-vivant et s'enfuirent eux aussi.


	22. L'entrée du temple

Toujours en fuyant à travers la jungle ils arrivèrent tous coincés devant un immense mur, alors que les zombies continuaient de s'approcher.

La panique commençait à se faire sentir. Bruno s'accrochait à son Capitaine, Betty serrait déjà les poings prête à la bagarre, Kate son coutelas sortie protégeait Steven, Jack quand à lui regardait de partout pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Bruno- CAPITAINE AU SECOURS !  
Piet- Ne... ne t'inquiète pas... on va... on va s'en sortir !  
Kate- JAAACK ! MAIS TROUVE UN MOYEN D'EVASION AU LIEU DE RESTER PLANTER LA ESPECE D'ABLETTE !   
Jack- JE CHERCHE ! JE CHERCHE !

Mais ce sont les zombies d'eux même qui s'arrêtèrent net à cinq mètres des pirates coincés contre le mur. Les morts-vivants tendaient les bras pour les attraper mais ne bougeaient plus, comme si un mur invisible les empêchait d'avancer plus loin.

Betty- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ces mauviettes ? Ils ont peur de se battre tout à coup ?  
Piet- Betty... Ne les provoques pas s'il te plaît...  
Jack- Y on peut-être plus faim.

Bouche-Cousue se décolla légèrement du mur, faisant tomber un peu de la mousse qui se trouver sur celui-ci. Il se retourna pour voir que sous la mousse se cachait un symbole qui lui rappelait quelque chose.  
Il tapota sur l'épaule de Kate afin d'attirer son attention.

Kate- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Jack- Katie c'est pas une carpe qui va nous sortir de là.  
Kate- TA GUEULE OU J'T'EN RECOLLE UNE !  
Piet- Tu as trouver quelque chose sur le mur ?

Steven fit signe que oui et montra la marque que Kate reconnue.

Kate- C'est un des même signes que ceux qui se trouvent sur le talisman de protection de Sylvia.  
Jack- Protection de quoi ?  
Kate- Des babouins albinos géants de Palombie ! DES SIRENES ANDOUILLE ! ET DES ZOMBIES AUSSI FAUT CROIRE !  
Bruno- ça vous arrive de ne pas hurler pendant plus de dix minutes ? Bouche-Cousue est très reposant à coté de vous deux.  
;  
Jack grimaça comme si on l'avait hautement offenser. Katie s'approcha du mur et avec Steven retira un grand pan de mousse, dévoilant d'autres symboles identiques. Les zombies ne bougeaient toujours pas.

Kate- Je crois que tant qu'on suivra le mur les zombies ne nous toucherons pas.  
Jack- Le nounours ! La Fontaine est encore loin ?  
Piet- Je ne suis pas un nounours ! D'après ma carte il faudrait aller par tribord.

Le capitaine du Pearl sortit son compas et grimaça voyant que celui-ci ne prenait aucune direction définitive. Il referma le boîtier et suivit l'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant ainsi que sa sœur.

Kate- Ton compas ne marche pas ?  
Jack- Sortilège de l'île j'imagine.  
Kate- Ou sais-tu ce que tu souhaites tout en refusant de le revendiquer pour toi ?  
Jack- Arrête de parler comme Tia tu m'énerves !  
Kate- Mais je suis née dans ce but ! T'énerver !

Jack donna une tape à sa cadette, ils rirent tout les deux.

Au bout d'une heure à suivre le mur protecteur, ils arrivèrent à une grande entrée de pierre comme celle d'un temple. Entrée qui donnait sur un tunnel noire comme les ténèbres.

Piet- Je crois que nous sommes arriver. Du moins ma carte s'arrête ici désolé.  
Jack- ça nous avance bien !

Pendant que tous admiraient l'entrée de pierre, Kate commença à entrer dans le temple, Bouche-Cousue la retint par le bras.

Kate- Ecoute j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour m'enfuir devant une porte !

Le regard suppliant de Steven ne changea rien à la mine déterminée de la capitaine du Eyes.

Piet- Vous comptez vraiment entrez là dedans ?  
Bruno- Bruno est d'avis de retourner sur le Vaisseau Vacillant.  
Betty- Mauviettes !

Kate dans l'entrée trouva de quoi faire des torches, elle en alluma deux à l'aide de son pistolet et en donna une à son frère, avant de se retourner vers l'équipage du Vacillant.

Kate- J'vous suis reconnaissante pour tout et de nous avoir conduit jusque ici. Mais si risquer votre vie dans ce temple ne vous dit rien j'vous comprend parfaitement.  
Jack- Et puis c'est une affaire de Sparrow.

La cadette soupira. Jack sans attendre de réponse s'aventura dans le sombre tunnel, Katie allait le suivre mais elle fut une fois de plus retenue par Bouche-Cousue qui lui fit signe qu'il la suivrait.

Piet- On vous suit aussi ! Il ne sera pas dit que le Capitaine Piet Piraat et son équipage sont venus jusqu'à la terre de la Fontaine sans même aller jusqu'à elle !  
Betty- Bien parler Piraat !  
Bruno- Bruno préférerai quand même vous attendre ici.  
Betty- Avec les zombies ?  
Bruno- Euh.... Bruno vous suit !

Quelques rires et bientôt quatre nouvelles torches furent allumer.


	23. Tunnel et trappe

Tous avancèrent dans le sombre tunnel.

Kate- Je me demande quand même où est passé Jack.

Steven fit signe qu'il n'en savait rien.

Piet- Nous finirons bien par le rattraper.  
Bruno- Capitaine... Il... il y a des choses qui bouges par terre !  
Piet- Du calme c'est sûrement des souris.

Betty Balaise se figea soudain de peur.

Betty- DES SOURIS ! MAIS J'AIME PAS LES SOURIS MOI !

Kate se pencha à terre et ramassa une des formes mouvante qu'elle mit autour de son cou.

Kate- Mais non c'est juste des serpents.

Tout l'équipage se recula, terrifier par le reptile que la capitaine du Black Eyes reposa au sol.

Betty- J'aime pas non plus les serpents moi !  
Kate- Au moins dit toi que là où y a des serpents y a pas de souris. Puisqu'ils les bouffent.

Elle fut enfin rassurée.

Betty- Ah c'est pas bête ça ! Piraat tu crois qu'on pourrai adopter un serpent ?

Piet, pas le moins du monde rassuré par les reptiles à terre répondit vivement.

Piet- NON, NON ET NON ! Je ne veux déjà pas d'animaux à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant, mais alors un serpent c'est hors de questi...

« AAAHHH »

Tout le petit groupe sursauta à ce hurlement. Steven se réfugia derrière Katie qui avait déjà dégainée son coutelas.

Piet- Tonnerre Tonitruant et Boulet d'Canon ! C'était quoi ça ?  
Bruno- Peut-être un zombie... On ferait mieux de retourner au navire !  
Kate- Non je connais cette voix d'eunuque ! ... JAAACKIII C'EST TOI ?

Et on entendit comme réponse...

Jack- KATIIIE ? T'ES LA ? VIENS M'SORTIR D'ICI MORUE PAS FRAICHE !

La capitaine du Black Eyes sourit.

Kate- SI TU ME LE DEMANDE GENTIMENT CALAMARD D'EAU DOUCE !  
Jack- VIENS M'AIDER TOUT DE SUITE MEDUSE GLUANTE... s'il te plaît...  
Kate- C'EST MIEUX !

Et la capitaine du Eyes rangea son épée, avançant vivement vers la voix de son frère. 

Derrière elle l'équipage de Piet, qui commençaient eux aussi à s'habituer aux divers insultes poissonnières du frère et de la soeur.

Jack- AU FAITE KATIE !  
Kate- QUOI ?  
Jack- FAIT GAFFE OU TU MAR...  
Kate- AAAHHH !

Kate venait de tomber dans la même trappe que son frère et se retrouva avec lui coincée dans des lianes, suspendu dans le vide.

Jack- …marche... ça va p'tite sœur ?  
Kate- Oh ta gueule !

Juste devant la trappe, Piet et ses amis se penchèrent au dessus du trou, très inquiets.

Piet- Tonnerre Tonitruant et Boulet d'Canon ! Vous allez bien ?  
Kate- ON EST COINCER DANS DES LIANES !  
Jack- SERIEZ VOUS ASSEZ AIMABLE POUR NOUS SORTIR DE LA ?  
Piet- Oui bien sûr attendez !

Le capitaine du Vaisseau Vacillant se retourna vers son équipage.

Piet- Remontons les vite avant qu'ils ne craques les lianes en se disputant ! Bouche-Cousue ! C'est pas en pleurnichant au dessus de la trappe que tu vas les aider !

Steven se releva, ramassant au passage la torche que son Oisillon, avait laisser tomber.

Le temps qu'ils trouvent aux murs des lianes assez solides pouvant servir de cordes pour hisser les deux capitaines hors du trou où ils étaient tombés, les deux Sparrow se disputaient à nouveau.

Jack- Katie arrête de te débattre t'as vu ce qui nous attend en dessous ?

Kate baissa la tête et vit le fond de la trappe où la torche de son frère brûlait toujours, éclairant de grands piques et plusieurs squelettes enfichés dessus.

Kate- Je vois. Non mais y a que toi pour te foutre dans des merdes pareil !  
Jack- On est dans la même galère au cas où t'aurai pas remarquer.  
Kate- Grmbl !  
Jack- A court de mots ? Ton Gueule Cousue détint sur toi.  
Kate- Oh mais ferme là ! Est-ce que je dis quelque chose moi, quand tu baises à tout vent à Tortuga ?  
Jack- Moi j'ai jamais sacrifier ma Perle pour une donzelle !  
Kate- Non tu sacrifies tout l'reste pour ta Perle ! Si t'as trouver ta liberté laisse moi trouver la mienne !  
Jack- Grrmmmbblll... Boarf... J'aurai des neveux et des nièces pas très causants !

Les Sparrow reçurent sur leurs têtes des lianes tresser en cordage.

Piet- ATTRAPEZ LES ON VOUS REMONTE !

Se démêlant difficilement des lianes, les deux Sparrow remontèrent tant bien que mal.

Et si à la sortie de la trappe Kate buta pour retomber sur Bouche-Cousue, avec qui elle échangea un rire avant de l'embrasser.

Jack lui aussi buta à la sortie de la trappe pour retomber sur Betty Balaise ! Il se releva très vite ! Betty aussi !

Betty- Non mais quel maladroit !  
Jack- Hého ma jolie ! Soit déjà heureuse qu'un Sparrow te tombes dessus ! Même dans ces conditions !

Katie et Steven se relevèrent, aussi morts de rire que Piet et Bruno devant la scène que leur offrait Jack et Betty.


	24. La Fontaine de Jouvence

Piet rendit au capitaine du Black Pearl son tricorne qu'il avait trouver par terre.

Piet- Je crois que ceci vous appartiens.  
Jack- Merci ! J'y tiens beaucoup.  
Kate- Encore heureux ! C'est moi qui te l'ai offert !  
Jack- Tu le fait remarquer comme si je t'offrais jamais rien !  
Kate- C'est l'cas !  
Jack- Et ton coutelas ? C'est un cadeau de Becket peut-être ?  
Kate- Normal dis donc c'était mon anniversaire ! Et la perle verte que je t'ai offert pour t'es cheveux hein ? Tu l'as perdu comme par hasard !  
Jack- Et le foulard de soie que je t'avais donner il est où hein ?

Bouche-Cousue passa une main sur son visage, se demandant quand cette nouvelle chamaillerie allait prendre fin.

Bruno- Capitaine...  
Piet- Quoi ?  
Bruno- Bruno pense qu'on devrait peut-être les remettre dans le trou.  
Piet- Ne me tente pas.

Betty passa à coté de la trappe, torche en main.

Betty- Bon alors vous venez les mauviettes ?  
Piet- On te suit Betty !

L'aîné des Sparrow se retourna vers la femme pirate, vexé.

Jack- MAUVIETTE ?  
Kate- Depuis le temps que j'le dis que t'en ai une...  
Jack- Comment elle ose me dire ça ? A moi !  
Kate- Faut croire que tu lui as pas fait d'effet en lui tombant dessus.

Jack grommela. Tout ce que Kate comprit de ce qu'il marmonna c'est « je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow ».

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, évitant quelques nouveaux pièges, tous arrivèrent devant une salle gigantesque, dont le toit fissuré laissait filtrer les rayons du soleil, éclairant la pièce au bout de la quelle contre une paroi rocheuse magnifiquement sculpté se trouver une fontaine.

La Fontaine !  
L'eau coulait dans un bassin lui aussi sculpté de divers motifs. On pouvait y lire en plusieurs écritures « Aqua de Vida ». Tous prient un instant pour contempler ce magnifique spectacle que peu d'Hommes avaient eu l'occasion de voir.

Piet- C'est magnifique !

Bouche-Cousue hocha la tête faisant comprendre qu'il pensait pareil que son capitaine.

Bruno- Bruno ne pensait pas qu'il verrai un jour la Fontaine de ses propres yeux !  
Betty- C'est que ça la Fontaine ?

Jack Sparrow jeta un oeil vers sa soeur à coté de lui.

Jack- Katie... trêve...  
Kate-... Jusque devant la Fontaine !

Et avec un sourire ils lâchèrent tout deux leurs torches pour se mettre à courir en direction du bassin.  
Dans la course Jack fit un croche pied à sa sœur, la faisant tomber à terre. Steven allait courir relever son Oisillon mais Piet l'en empêcha.

Piet- Bouche-Cousue reste ici. Je crois qu'elle t'en voudra si tu fais ça. Comme ils l'on dit... c'est une affaire de Sparrow.

Steven se mordit la lèvre de ne pouvoir aider sa Katie. Mais celle-ci se releva et reprit la course. Son frère à quelques mètres du bassin elle retomba butant contre une pierre.

Kate- AIIIEUH !

Une fois de plus le capitaine du Vacillant empêcha son matelot d'intervenir. Jack se retourna en entendant le cri de douleur de sa sœur.

Kate- VA Y JACKI ! COURS ! T'AS GAGNER MAINTENANT ! L'IMMORTEL CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW C'EST TOI !

Un coup d'oeil sur la Fontaine... un coup d'oeil sur sa soeur... Le capitaine du Pearl retourna vers Kate et l'aida à se relever.

Kate- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?  
Jack- On reprends la course d'ici. C'est pas d'jeu, tu t'es ramassée sans que j'te fasse tomber.  
Kate- D'accord... ALORS RESTE ICI !

Et d'une rapidité surprenante pour une soit disant blessée, elle sortie le petit poignard qu'elle avait garder dans sa ceinture, pour le planter dans le bras de son frère qui hurla sous sous la douleur.  
Elle le laissa planter là à se tenir le bras et se releva rapidement, reprenant la course.

Jack- Oh dommage !

Toujours en se tenant le bras, la manche de sa chemise commençant à se tachée de sang. Il reprit également la course.

Mais trop tard... Kate était au bord du bassin et remplit la gourde qu'elle tenait à sa ceinture. Puis la pointa en l'air signifiant sa victoire.

Kate- GAGNER !

Elle rejoint son frère qui lui sourit.

L'équipage du Vaisseau Vacillant arriva en courant auprès des deux Sparrow, alors que Katie serrait un tissus au bras de son frère pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Kate- Excuse moi pour ça.  
Jack- C'est rien j'ai connu pire... Pirate !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Kate fut des plus surprise lorsque Jack la serra contre lui de son bras valide. Elle se resserra contre lui à son tour. Des années que leur relation ne se résumait plus qu'a des insultes imagés.  
Katie avait l'impression que son frère était en train de la libérer de leur éternel duel.   
Il la relâcha finalement, quand l'équipage du Vacillant furent à leur hauteur.

Piet- Félicitation Kate !  
Bruno- Bruno savait que vous y arriveriez !  
Betty- Je l'ai toujours dis ! Nous les filles on est les plus fortes !

Bouche-Cousue prit Kate dans ses bras la soulevant du sol avant de l'embrasser, il la reposa doucement en souriant.

Kate donna la gourde à son frère.

Kate- Va y Jack bois. Ton rêve, ta liberté est dans cette gourde.  
Jack- Bah... Immortalité ou pas... C'est la légende des Sparrow qui est importante non ? Et puis... tu me vois moi boire de l'eau douce ? Tu sais bien que ça me rend malade !

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Jack accrochait la gourde à sa ceinture.


	25. Retour aux navires

Tout le monde sortit du temple, les zombies avait déserter, ils se dépêchèrent donc de retourner au navire le plus proche. Autrement dit le Vaisseau Vacillant.

Kate soigna quelque peu son frère dans la cabine qui faisait office de réfectoire.  
L'équipage était sur le pont, le Vaisseau Vacillant prenant la direction de la crique où mouillaient le Pearl et le Eyes.

Jack- T'es sûre que tu veux rester ici ? Sur cette coquille de noix à recevoir des ordres ?  
Kate- Je n'ai jamais été faite pour être capitaine Jacki. Je laisse déjà à Sylvia les trois quart du commandement du Black Eyes.  
Jack- Mais tu sais que si on est pas capitaine on peux pas être Seigneur Pirate c'est la tradition.  
Kate- Tu sais quoi ? J'm'en fous ! C'est ça être libre non ? Pouvoir dire « je m'en fous ». Devenir gardienne du code et de ses clefs sera déjà une responsabilitée que je souhaite avoir le plus tard possible.

En souriant Jack caressa le visage de sa sœur.

Jack- Tu sais quoi ? En faite j'ai jamais aimer les traditions.

Il mit dans le creux de la main de Katie un petit bracelet fait des même perles que celles qu'il accrochait dans ses cheveux indiquant son statut de Seigneur Pirate.

Jack- Je sais que t'aimes pas accrocher des truc dans tes cheveux mais que t'adore les bracelets... alors...

Pour toute réponse Kate se jeta dans les bras de son frère et il la resserra contre lui en souriant. Ils furent interrompu par quelques timides coups donner à l'entrée de la cabine, Steven leur faisant signe.

Kate- On est arriver ?

Il fit signes que oui. La cadette des Sparrow mit le bracelet à son poignet et se dégagea des genoux de son frère qui se releva lui aussi.

Jack- Bah vivement que je retourne sur mon Black Pearl ! Du rhum ! Il me faut du rhum !

 

Le Vaisseau Vacillant mouilla entre le Black Pearl et le Black Eyes et tout les équipages se retrouvèrent sur la plage.

M. Gibbs- JACK ! Vous voilà de retour !  
Jack- MONSIEUR GIBBS ! JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Effectivement, les deux équipages allaient et venaient d'un navire à l'autre, jouant aux dés, aux cartes, buvant du rhum et mangeant les vivres... tous pêle-mêle comme une grande bande d'amis.

M. Gibbs- Euh... c'est à dire qu'en vous attendant. Les hommes s'ennuyaient... Et puis sans vous y ont pas vraiment de raisons de se faire la guerre alors ils ont comment dire…

Le capitaine du Pearl afficha une mine blasée.

Jack- Sympathiser ?  
M. Gibbs- C'est l'mot ! Mais euh... vous amenez encore du monde ? Katie ! Ravis de t'revoir !  
Kate- Lut' !  
Piet- Je suis Piet Piraat le capitaine du Vaisseau Vacillant et voici mon équipage : Bruno, Betty et Bouche-Cousue.  
Jack- Le Gueule Cousue qui est accessoirement mon nouveau beau-frère !

Le second de Jack ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

M. Gibbs- NON ? Je croyais que les Sparrow n'aimaient que leur liberté ?  
Kate- ça dépend où ils la trouvent.  
Jack- Voilà... Bon où est l'macaque ? Faut que j'explose quelque chose ! ET QU'ON APPORTE DU RHUM NOM D'UNE PALOURDE ! VA Y'AVOIR UN MARIAGE ICI CA SE FÊTE !

Et le capitaine Sparrow repartit en direction de son navire. Katie avec l'équipage du Vacillant s'en retournait vers le siens.  
M. Gibbs derrière eux parla pour lui-même.

M. Gibbs- Bah dis donc... Si on m'avait dis un jour que j'verrai une Sparrow trouver sa liberté en s'attachant à un boulet.

Kate fit volte face et décrocha une gifle au second de son frère avant de retourner prendre la main de Steven pour retourner à son navire.

Gibbs se massa la joue quelques secondes ne comprenant pas encore très bien ce qui venait de lui arriver, avant d'être appeler par Jack vers qui il accourut.

La capitaine du Black Eyes monta à bord de son navire en compagnie de l'équipage de Piet. Ce dernier la retint une dernière fois par le bras.

Piet- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Donner votre navire et sacrifier votre statut ? Pour rester avec Bouche-Cousue ? Naviguer avec nous n'aura absolument rien à voir avec la vie que vous avez actuellement.

La jeune femme jeta un oeil vers les mâts de son navire, puis regarda Steven dans les yeux. Ce dernier la suppliait du regard, comme si il voulait dire « Non ne renonce pas maintenant ! Reste avec moi ! ».  
Elle sourit.

Kate- J'ai besoin d'changement. Le vent tourne pour moi vers une nouvelle liberté.

Elle embrassa son amant qui la serra contre lui de toute ses forces sous le regard rassuré de Piet.

Pile à ce moment, c'est Sylvia, mal rhabillée le décolleté quelque peu à l'air qui sortit de sa cabine, mettant fin au baiser.

Sylvia- KATIIIE ! ENFIN T'ES D'RETOUUUR !

A son tour elle serra Kate dans ses bras presque à l'étouffer. Puis la relâcha et une fois de plus Piet se présenta, ainsi que son équipage.  
Chose dure à faire pour un homme quand son regard dévie systématiquement sur le décolleté offert de la demi-sirène. Mais Sylvia, heureusement pour lui n'y prêta pas attention.

Sylvia- Et alors Katie ? T'as gagner ? Raconte !  
Kate- Ouiii ! J'ai gagner ! Mais avant de te raconter j'dois te faire un cadeau.  
Sylvia- Ah bon quoi ?  
Kate- Le Black Eyes !

Sa second était comme on dit « sur le cul ».

Sylvia- Tu délires ?  
Kate- Non... Tu as toujours eu raison à propos de ma liberté. J'embarque sur le Vaisseau Vacillant. Je te donne mon navire. Prend en soin.

La demi-sirène resta bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de revenir sur terre.

Sylvia- Mais... mais... Et si j'ai pas envie d'être capitaine moi ?  
Betty- Si le Eyes est votre navire rien ne vous empêche d'en nommer un, non ?  
Sylvia- Mmm... J'ai le candidat idéal !

L'ancienne second ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et hurla...

Sylvia- MON RAGETTITOUNET CHOU D'AMOUUUR ? CA TE DIRAIT D'ÊTRE CAPITAINE ?

Piet, Bruno et Betty essayaient de se retenir de rire en entendant le surnom que la demi-sirène donnait a son amant. Bouche-Cousue et Kate par contre éclatèrent de rire sans retenue.

C'est à ce moment là que Jack furibond monta à bord.

Jack- KAAATIIIE ! REND MOI MES PRISONNIERS !

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire tandis que son frère gardait une mine des plus sérieuse.

Kate- J'peux pas.  
Jack- Et pourquoi j'te pris ?  
Kate- Parce que Rag' viens d'être nommé capitaine et que à mon avis Pintel va pas tarder à être nommer second.

Le Capitaine du Pearl se retourna vers Betty.

Jack- J'ai besoin qu'on m'réveille de se cauchemar ! Ma belle... fout moi une claque j't'en pris !  
Betty- Euh... j'ai le droit ?  
Bruno- Si y te le dis.  
Betty- Bon...

BAAAFFF

Et Jack après avoir fait un tour sur lui même s'écroula sur le pont.


	26. Mariage

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack ayant reprit ses esprits, informa son second de la nouvelle situation.

M. Gibbs- QUOI ? ELLE DONNE LE BLACK EYES A RAGETTI ?  
Jack- Non à Sylvia ! Mais Sylvia va épouser Ragetti, donc elle le nomme capitaine ! Tu suis l'histoire ?  
M. Gibbs- Euh... Non... Enfin oui j'veux dire ! M'enfin si on m'avait dis un jour que j'verrai une sirène épouser un thon.

Malheureusement pour lui, la demi-sirène entendit la remarque et en furie lui colla une baffe, puis repartie aussitôt. L'aîné des Sparrow était mort de rire.

 

Kate dans sa cabine rangea plusieurs de ses affaires et plusieurs bouteilles de rhum dans une grande malle que Steven eut beaucoup de mal à porter jusqu'à sa cabine à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant, sous les moqueries de Jack.

Jack- Aller Gueule Cousue ! Courage ! C'est mou dans les bras tout ça ! T'es sûr que tu veux toujours épouser ma morue de sœur ?

Bouche-Cousue grimaça au capitaine du Pearl et continua de traîner la malle en soupirant. Il fut finalement aider par Betty qui souleva le lourd bagage d'une seule main.

Dans quelques heures la nuit tomberait, les équipages désertaient peu à peu la plage et installaient des passerelles entre les trois navires.

Deux événements importants se préparaient. Deux mariages en mer !

Le statut de Capitaine autorisant à célébrer les mariages, c'est le Capitaine Piet Piraat qui fut charger de les célébrer sur le pont du Vaisseau Vacillant.

Tout le monde se rassembla donc autour du Capitaine Piraat, emplit d'émotion et de joie pour ses compagnons.

Les deux futurs maris étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Attendant la venue de leurs chères et tendres avec un peu plus d'impatience qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginer.

Bruno s'était mit à l'écart des équipages et était muni d'une boite à musique géante qu'il fit tourner dés que Piet lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle laissa échapper une douce musique.

Piet- Mes amis, nous sommes tous réunit ici en tant que pirates pour célébrer le mariage de nos chers amis Kate et Bouche-Cousue. Aujourd'hui est même un double mariage que nous avons la chance de célébrer ! Sylvia et Ragetti se donnent aussi la main pour vivre leurs aventures ensemble.

La musique se stoppa net. Le capitaine lança un regard vers son maître-coq, celui-ci se dépêcha de descendre dans la cabine principale où se trouvaient les mariées.

Piet- Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons commencer par Syvlia et Ragetti ! Ragetti je vous demanderai de vous avancer jusqu'à la barre.

Ragetti se leva, il ne marchait plus droit à cause de l'émotion, du stress et sans doute à cause du rhum qu'il avait bu pour tenter de les faire passer. Bruno remonta plus vite qu'il n'était descendu.

Bruno- Hum, hum . Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît ! Voici Sylvia !

Sylvia monta les marches rapidement. Habillée d'une simple mais élégante robe blanche au tissus léger, tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs ramasser plus tôt sur l'île.

L'ancienne second s'avança pour rejoindre son futur époux.  
Ils se mirent tout deux devant la barre et attendirent que Piet fasse l'appel et la demande.

Piet- Et maintenant, nous allons procéder à l'arrivée du second couple... Mon cher ami Bouche-Cousue viens t'avancer ici à côté des tourtereaux.

Steven s'avança fièrement et se mit face à la barre. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Bruno et Betty qui le regardaient avec beaucoup de tendresse et de fierté. Le matelot n'hésita pas un instant et s'élança dans les bras de ses compagnons.

Bruno- Nous sommes très contents pour toi Bouche-Cousue.  
Betty- Profites-en mon grand.

Betty retourna s'asseoir tandis que Piet reprit la parole.

Piet- Bruno, fait entrer la mariée s'il te plaît.

Le maître-coq n'eut pas le temps d'arriver de descendre l'escalier que Katie sortit rapidement et se plaça directement aux cotés de Steven, face à la barre.  
Elle était habillée de ses plus beaux habits de capitaine, elle aussi tenant un bouquet de fleurs exotiques.

Bouche-Cousue n'en revenait toujours pas ! Lui et son Oisillon allaient être ensemble à jamais !  
Toute cette histoire allait très vite mais il y prenait goût, tout ceci avait comme Kate un goût d'aventure.

Piet- Hum , si vous vous sentez prêts... Passons à la cérémonie ! C'est donc d'abord vers Sylvia et Ragetti que je me tourne. Hum Hum... Capitaine Ragetti, Voulez vous prendre Sylvia ici présente en tant qu'épouse ?

Dans l'assistance la voix de Pintel se fit entendre.

Pintel- BAH EN MEME TEMPS MAINTENANT T'AS PLUS L'CHOIX MON POTE !

Et ceci provoqua moultes rire, le pirate borgne répondit une fois le silence plus ou moins revenu.

Ragetti- Je le veux !

Piet se tourna vers la demi-sirène.

Piet- Sylvia, voulez vous prendre ici présent le Capitaine Ragetti en tant qu'époux ?  
Sylvia- Bien sûr que je le veux !  
Piet- Alors, par le code des pirates, moi le Capitaine Piet Piraat du Vaisseau Vacillant je vous déclare mari et femme ! Que Neptune vous bénisse ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ni une, ni deux Ragetti plongea Sylvia dans le vide et échangea avec elle un baiser torride. Tout le monde applaudit.

Les deux tourtereaux tout en souriant se décalèrent un peu pour laisser la place au second couple.

Piet- Passons à vous deux mes amis. Hum hum... Steven Stil. Mon cher matelot, veux-tu prendre la matelot Kate Sparrow ici présente en tant qu'épouse ?

Bouche-Cousue fit un grand oui de la tête et forma un cœur avec ses doigts. Piet se tourna vers Kate.

Piet- Kate Sparrow voulez-vous prendre Steven Stil ici présent en tant qu'époux ?

Kate- Gueule dieu oui j'le veux !

Il y eut à nouveau cris et rires parmi les équipages, riant de la façon dont avait répondu la cadette des Sparrow.

Marier son matelot, son ami, causa à Piet plus d'émotions qu'il ne l'aurait penser et il essuya d'un revers de main une larme qui menacer de couler.

Piet- Par le code des pirates ! Moi le Capitaine Piet Piraat du Vaisseau Vacillant je vous déclare mari et femme ! Que Neptune vous bénisse tout les deux ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Steven prit délicatement son Oisillon pour l'embrasser, elle s'accrocha à lui, manquant de les faire tomber tout les deux.

Ce qui provoqua à nouveau des cris parmi les équipages.

Des cris, des coups de feu tirer en l'air, des chapeaux volaient également. Quatre coups de canons furent aussi tirer pour fêter l’événement.  
Le capitaine Jack Sparrow monta sur un tonneau.

Jack- UNE TOURNEE DE RHUM POUR LES MARIES ! Et le nounours...  
Piet- Je suis pas un nounours !

A nouveau, tout le monde rit.

Ce soir là , tout le monde était sur les ponts des trois navires et buvaient à en perdre la raison.

Très tard dans la nuit, on n'aperçut plus les nouveaux couples.

Sur le Eyes, Ragetti profitait de ses nouveaux quartiers de capitaine avec Sylvia.

Sur le Vaisseau Vacillant dans une cabine beaucoup plus modeste, Bouche-Cousue et Kate profitaient eux aussi de leur nuit de noce.

Mais une chose était sûr pour la cadette des Sparrow, sa meilleure amie Sylvia avait raison. Faute de voix... la nature avait gâtée Steven autrement. Et elle souriait à la pensée qu'elle serait la seule maintenant à pouvoir profiter de cet... avantage.

 

Dans la matinée les trois navires s'éveillaient doucement, les nouveaux mariés du Vacillant se réveillèrent tendrement blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Il n'y avait eut aucun coups à leur porte pour leur dire de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner. L'ex capitaine du Eyes prit donc tout son temps pour faire son suçon matinal à Bouche-Cousue qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Du bruit provenant de la pièce à coté et leurs estomacs commençant à crier famine ils décidèrent de se lever et s'habiller pour aller manger.

Piet et Bruno étaient déjà à table.

Piet- Ah vous voilà réveillés ?

Il se mit à parler sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Piet- Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez bien dormit.  
Kate- Disons qu'on a pas beaucoup dormit.

Steven esquissa lui aussi un rire.  
Ils se mirent à table devant leurs bols et le maître-coq retourna chercher du pain à la cambuse.

Betty entra dans la pièce

Betty- Salut les mauviettes !  
Kate- Lut' !

Bouche-Cousue fit un signe coucou.

Piet- Betty ? Tu n'as pas dormit ici cette nuit où je rêve ?  
Betty- Pourquoi ? Le code des pirates indique que je dois obligatoirement dormir dans ma cabine ?

Le capitaine du Vacillant se mit à regarder le fond de sa tasse de café, presque gêné.

Piet- Non mais... enfin je me demandais juste où tu avais passer la nuit. C'est tout.  
Betty- Sache juste que j'ai passer une excellente nuit !

Et elle s'assit à table, Piet n'osant plus la contrarier. L'ex capitaine du Eyes en revanche ne se gêna pas pour s'amuser de la situation.

Kate- Oh mais une nuit avec mon frère est toujours excellente.

Betty regarda Kate avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

Betty- Comment tu sais que ?  
Kate- Je sais toujours tout quand il s'agit de mon frère.

Les deux filles du Vaisseau Vacillant finirent par échangées un regard complice et un rire.  
Piet préféra changer de sujet de conversation


	27. En route vers de nouvelles aventures

Plus tard les trois navires repartirent de l'île de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Ragetti maintenant habiller comme un roi, un grand chapeau a plumes sur la tête. Très fier à la barre du Black Eyes, sa sirène blottit contre lui et leur mouette apprivoisée sur l'épaule.

Pintel hurlait ses ordres sur le pont, depuis que Ragetti l'avait nommer second il promettait d'être encore plus insupportable qu'avant !

Ragetti- J'suis beau hein en capitaine ?  
Sylvia- Mais oui mon Ragettitounet Chou d'Amouuur !

Il fit à sa femme un magnifique sourire niais avant de se laisser embrasser.  
Pintel ainsi que le restant de l'équipage se posaient néanmoins tous la même question existentiel : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? ».

 

Sur le Vaisseau Vacillant l'ambiance était un peu différente.  
Betty était pour une fois de très bonne humeur, ce qui faisait penser au reste de l'équipage qu'elle devrait peut-être rendre plus souvent des visites nocturnes au capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Piet hésita un instant avant de donner ses premiers ordres, sachant Kate maintenant sous son commandement. Une partie de son esprit n'arrivait pas a occulter le fait qu'elle était née Sparrow et il y a peu de temps était encore capitaine d'un navire.

Elle était pourtant en cet instant bien différente de la Kate Sparrow qu'il avait pu rencontrer au début de cette aventure sur l'île. À présent habiller beaucoup plus simplement ayant laisser pistolet et coutelas dans la cabine de Bouche-Cousue elle paraissait... Libre.

Piet- HISSEZ LES VOILES !

Il s'attendait presque à une résistance de la part de la cadette des Sparrow, mais il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois qu'elle grimpait déjà dans les haubans tel un singe.

Steven la rejoignit en souriant, reconnaissant sa Katie, son Oisillon tel qu'il avait apprit à l'aimer.

Un Oisillon libre de regarder l'horizon, de faire la folle dans les cordages, de marcher pieds nues sans plus jamais avoir à prouver quoi que ce soit à personne ! Ni à se soucier d'une quelconque réputation de Capitaine !

Il arriva enfin à grimper à sa hauteur, et dénouant avec elle le cordage retenant la grand voile il l'embrassa, se rendant compte qu'il ne lui avait même jamais avouer quel surnom il lui avait donner.

 

Sur le Black Pearl, le capitaine Jack Sparrow à la barre luttait contre ce qui lui arrivait pourtant rarement. C'est à dire une gueule de bois phénoménale !

Son père lui avait pourtant dit que c'était dans les gènes des Sparrow d'être immuniser contre ce genre de chose !

Mais il devait bien avouer que hier soir il avait un peu forcer la dose.

M'enfin d'un autre coté c'était la Noce de sa petite sœur ! Et bien que ce mariage ne l'enchantait pas énormément, il avait fait un effort pour que la fête batte son plein.  
Plein... Ah ça il devait l'être la nuit dernière ! Il s'en était rendu compte en découvrant au matin Betty Balaise dans son lit !

Il secoua la tête à cette pensée faisant du même coup sonner le carillon qui avait élu domicile dans son crâne et pesta contre lui même.  
Essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne trouvait rien d'attirant chez Betty !

Son second arriva. 

M. Gibbs- On a un cap ?  
Jack- Grmbl... Moins fort par pitié !  
M. Gibbs- Pardon... Je demandais si on avait un cap.  
Jack- Tortuga ! J'ai besoin de beaucoup de rhum et de rendre visite a Scarlett et Gisèle.  
M. Gibbs- Je ne sais pas si elles seront ravies de vous revoir.  
Jack- Hé ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Oui ou non ?  
M. Gibbs- Oui, oui... Dites Jack...  
Jack- Quoi encore ?  
M. Gibbs- ça vous fait rien de laisser partir votre frangine comme ça ?

Jack jeta un oeil vers le Vaisseau Vacillant qui voguait devant eux et poussa un soupir.

Jack- Si... Mais je ne peux pas lui interdire d'être libre.  
M. Gibbs- Si vous l'dite.

Gibbs se mit à parler en riant.

M. Gibbs- En tout cas y doit en avoir une sacrée paire le Gueule Cousue ! Parce que votre soeur avant d'arriver à la comblée dite donc ! Faut y aller !  
Jack- TU PEUX REPETER CA ?

Il se fit soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui devant les foudres de Jack.

M. Gibbs- Euh... enfin... à ce qui paraît bien sûr ! Enfin j'veux dire... Kate je... j'l'ai jamais...

BAFFF

Jack Sparrow colla une gifle à son second.

Jack- Celle là c'est parce que j'ai un doute !   
Gibbs- OUTCH !... Bon je vais... euh... m'occuper des voiles !  
Jack- C'est ça !

Et le second du Pearl repartit sur le pont en se tenant la joue, pendant que Jack Sparrow se demandait ce qui était le plus difficile. Rester le capitaine de sa Perle ? Ou surveiller sa petite sœur ?

Il fini par confier la barre à M. Cotton (et son Perroquet), pour aller vers la proue, s'installer contre le bastingage. Le Pearl à même hauteur que le Vacillant il vit sa soeur au même endroit dans la même position.  
En souriant il lui fit ce petit salut propre aux Sparrow, qu'elle lui rendit, souriant elle aussi.   
Leurs routes se séparaient une fois de plus. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Si le Vaisseau Vacillant partit vers de nouvelles aventures. Le Black Pearl lui ne partit pas directement à Tortuga comme le prévoyait son capitaine.

Lui qui se moquait de l'amour de sa sœur, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait tomber amoureux d'autre chose que d'un navire et de l'océan…

Un rêve bizarre fit prendre à son compas une nouvelle direction. Qu'il suivit bien évidemment.

Le compas le mena jusqu'à une des nombreuses îles que compte les Caraïbes. Ville acceptant les pirates, le capitaine du Pearl débarqua au port et loua un cheval suivant la direction de son compas qui le mena dans la jungle se demandant ce que celui-ci pouvait bien indiquer.

La réponse se trouvait à cheval et faillit l'écraser au galop ! Une jeune fille blonde fuyait un cavalier masqué d'un bandana noir !

Jack (à son cheval)- Tu crois que je devrais l'aider ?

Sa monture le regarda comme désabusé.

Jack- Evidemment t'as pas d'avis. Stupide canasson !

Le cheval retourna sa tête avec un « je-m'en-foutisme » consternant. Jack ressortit son compas et vit que celui-ci suivait les mouvements de fuite de la jeune fille.

Jack- C'EST POUR ELLE QUE TU M'AS FAIT VENIR JUSQUE ICI ?

Il re-claqua son compas et fit galoper son cheval, marmonnant que si il avait voulu des filles il serait aller à Tortuga et que son compas commençait à indiquer n'importe quoi !

Quelques minutes plus tard après quelques rebondissements, le cavalier au bandana mourut décapité par le coutelas de Jack, qui put enfin faire connaissance avec Annsay, la jeune fille qu'il avait sauver.  
Et un coup de foudre les frappa !

C'est ainsi que Jack repartit avec elle sur le Black Pearl comprenant enfin que son compas marchait toujours.  
Il lui avait indiquer ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Et depuis le mariage de Kate ce que le capitaine Jack Sparrow désirait le plus au monde... c'était de comprendre comment on pouvait tomber amoureux d'une personne.


	28. Epilogue

Laissons passer quelques années...

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow naviguait toujours sur son précieux Black Pearl avec sa femme Annsay. Vu leurs deux caractères il y avait des hauts et des bas, partant parfois chacun de leurs cotés. Mais ils se retrouvaient toujours et avaient un certains goût pour les chasses aux trésors surnaturels.

 

Sur le Black Eyes, Ragetti et Sylvia avait eut deux enfants qui avaient aujourd'hui six et quatre ans. Evangéline et Bigorneau.  
Pintel bien sûr était leur parrain.  
Chacun des enfant ayant hérité au moins un des dons de sirène de leur mère. Et cette famille continuait leur vie de pirate, pillant les navires espagnoles les uns après les autres.

 

Sur le Vaisseau Vacillant la vie continuait elle aussi. Douce et tranquille, avec néanmoins trois nouveaux petits membres d'équipage.  
Les enfants de Steven et Kate. Naël l'aîné âgé de sept ans, Karine âgée de cinq ans et la petite dernière Rebecca âgée de trois ans.  
Le capitaine Piet Piraat était leur parrain.  
Une cabine avait été aménager sur le navire pour leur servir de chambre.

C'était l'après-midi et Piet était dans la cabine principale faisant office de réfectoire, tranquillement assit sur sa chaise plonger dans un livre.  
Betty interrompit sa lecture.

Betty- Piraat ? Je peux te parler ?  
Piet- Mais bien sûr Betty. Qui a t-il ?  
Betty- Bah voilà... tu sais que je n'ai rien contre les enfants de Bouche-Cousue et Kate mais... Les enfants ils...

Betty ne put finir sa phrase que Naël, Karine et Rebecca, cette dernière traînant son ours en peluche derrière elle, en riant passèrent en courant devant eux, des crêpes dans les mains et plein les poches, poursuivit de près par Bruno LaPanade.

Bruno- GARNEMENTS ! QUE BRUNO VOUS Y REPRENNE A VOLER DES CREPES DANS SA CAMBUSE !

Mais le temps qu'il les rattrape, les enfants s'étaient enfermer dans leur cabine et le maître-coq tambourinait à la porte. 

Piet- Oui je vois... Ils ressemblent de plus en plus à leur père. c'est fou !  
Betty- C'est pas de ça que je veux parler !

Elle tapa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter son capitaine.

Piet- Tu voulais parler de quoi ?  
Betty- Je voulais te dire que les enfants sont déjà trois ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas les enfants à part eux parce qu'ils sont mes neveu et nièces. Mais si ça continue on va manquer de place sur le Vaisseau Vacillant.

Piet Piraat réfléchit.

Piet- Tu as sûrement raison. Le Vaisseau Vacillant n'est pas fait pour un équipage nombreux. Je vais en parler à Bouche-Cousue et Katie.

Justement Steven descendit l'escalier, revenant du pont. Piet se leva à sa rencontre.

Piet- Ahh ! Bouche-Cousue viens là il faut que je te parle. A Katie aussi. Où est elle ?

Bouche-Cousue fit signe qu'elle était occuper sur le pont, qu'elle ne pouvait pas descendre maintenant.

Piet- Bon c'est pas grave, je le dis au moins à toi. C'est à propos des petits...

Steven demanda par gestes si ils avaient encore fait une bêtise.

Piet- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Depuis le temps on est habituer aux peaux de bananes sur le pont, à la poudre à canon dans le café et à la cire dans l'eau chaque fois qu'on veut nettoyer le pont... Et les voles dans la cambuse, je passe l'éponge, ça fait de l'exercice à Bruno de leur courir après.

Bouche-Cousue ne comprenant pas où son capitaine voulait en venir fit signe : « Mais alors ils on fait quoi?! »

Piet- Rien... mais vois-tu comme me le disait Betty à l'instant, le Vaisseau Vacillant n'est pas extensible. Alors, si toi et Kate vous pouviez vous arrêtez à trois enfants...

Le matelot se mordit la lèvre et fit une grimace assez gênée.

Piet- Quoi ? Trois enfants ne vous suffisent pas ? Ne me dis pas que Kate a parier avec son frère qu'elle aurai plus d'enfant que lui avec Annsay ?

Steven fit de grands signes non.

Piet- Alors où est le problème ? Trois petits Stil c'est suffisant non ?

Bouche-Cousue un peu gêné fit signe « Non pas trois... mais peut-être quatre. ».

Piet- COMMENT CA ? Ne me dis pas que si Kate est sur le pont c'est parce qu'elle est « occupée » de vomir parce qu'elle est peut-être à nouveau enceinte ?

Steven fit signe que : « peut-être ».

Piet un peu démoraliser retourna s'écrouler sur son fauteuil. Betty Balaise, prit un baril qu'elle commença à scier en deux.

Betty- J'ai compris ! A tout hasard je fabrique un nouveau berceau !  
Piet- Si elle est enceinte un quatrième passe encore… Mais calmez vous avant d'en faire un cinquième.

Le matelot muet, avec un sourire amusé hocha la tête pour dire oui.

BOUUUMMM

Tout les regards se retournèrent vers le bruit qui provenait des cabines, Bruno ouvrit la porte, taché de noire, laissant de la fumée et des rires s'échapper de la pièce.

Bruno- LES PETITS DIABLES ON ENCORE CHIPER DE LA POUDRE A CANON !  
Betty- ça c'est leur coté Sparrow.  
Piet- Bouche-Cousue... va leur confisquer s'il te plaît...

Et Steven se retenant de rire s'en alla jusqu'à la cabine de ses enfants pour finalement profiter lui aussi des crêpes qu'ils avaient voler.

Et le Vaisseau Vacillant s'en alla voguer vers de nouvelles aventures...

SCHIIIP AHOOOYYY !


	29. Bonus : Le bébé

Le Vaisseau Vacillant mouillait exceptionnellement non loin de Tortuga.

Ceci dit dans une crique non loin et non au port même de la ville, Piet Piraat craignant pour la peinture neuve de son navire. 

Kate devait y revoir sa meilleure amie Sylvia qui était enceinte de six mois de son premier enfant.

La cadette des Sparrow avait elle même eut il y avait presque trois mois de ça son premier enfant de Bouche-Cousue.

Le temps de sa journée de détente à Tortuga elle avait laisser son bébé, Naël sur le Vaisseau Vacillant.  
Journée de détente pour elle qui ne fut en revanche pas de tout repos pour l'équipage !

 

Tout commença par Bruno qui essaya de donner le biberon au petit. Mais Naël le refusait, recrachant le lait.

Bruno- Mais bois Naël ! C'est du bon lait.  
Naël- OOOUUUIIINNN !  
Bruno- Grmbl ! Bon... BOUCHE-COUSUUUE !

Le père du bébé entra dans la cambuse, demandant par gestes ce qui se passait.

Bruno- Bruno ne comprend pas ! Il donne un biberon à Naël mais Naël n'en veut pas !

Steven se gratta la tête un instant. Son fils avait pourtant toujours eu de l'appétit.  
Soudain il fit signe qu'il savait pourquoi son fils ne buvait pas. Et il prit une des bouteille de rhum qui était sur une étagère.

Bruno- Bouche-Cousue ! Ce n'est pas le moment de boire ! Naël ne veut pas de son lait !

Steven fit signe qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.  
Il prit le biberon, retira la tétine et mit deux toute petites gouttes de rhum dans le lait sous le regard ahuri du maître-coq. Puis il remit la tétine et donna le biberon à son fils qui bu son lait « aromatisé » sans aucun problème sous les yeux médusés du cuisinier.

Bruno- C'est comme ça que fait Kate ?

Bouche-Cousue fit signe que oui, faisant aussi comprendre que Kate avait été élever de la même façon.

Bruno- Hé bien ! Bruno commence à comprendre beaucoup de choses sur les Sparrow.

 

Plus tard c'est Betty Balaise qui fut charger d'endormir le bébé pour sa sieste.

Elle l'installa confortablement dans le berceau qu'elle lui avait fabriquer avec la moitié d'un petit baril et commença à chanter une berceuse des plus classique : « Dodo l'enfant do ».

Naël se mit à hurler et pleurer.  
Steven arriva en courant, faisant de grands signes à Betty, expliquant que ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait chanter.

La femme pirate essaya d'autres berceuses connus, mais Naël pleurait toujours et Bouche-Cousue lui disait toujours que ce n'était pas la bonne chanson. Son amie finit par s'énerver.

Betty- Alors il faut lui chanter quoi ?

Le matelot repartit et revint aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec le phono qu'il remonta.  
La musique qui s'en échappa n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec les berceuses classiques.

« DU RHUUUM DES FEMMES ET D'LA BIERE NOM DE DIIIEU »

Le bébé sourit et s'endormit en suçant son pouce tandis que Betty Balaise laissait paraître son étonnement.

Betty- Je n'avais pas rêver alors ? C'est bien ça que Katie lui chante ?

Steven fit signe que oui. Il fit comprendre que Kate chantait à leur fils les mêmes chansons avec les quelles elle avait grandit.

Betty- Effectivement, dans ces conditions ça explique beaucoup de chose sur Katie.

Un peu plus tard, Naël qui s'était endormit se mit soudain à nouveau à pleurer et hurler.  
Piet essayait de le calmer.

Mais ses : « chuuut Parrain Piraat est là » et ses grimaces pour tenter de faire rire le nourrisson n'y changeait rien.

Le père du bébé qui commençait à s'inquiéter d'entendre les pleures durer, entra dans la cabine principale où était son capitaine et son enfant.

Piet- Bouche-Cousue tu tombes bien ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour calmer Naël !

Steven fit signe qu'il savait comment le faire arrêter de pleurer.

Piet- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Steven un peu irrité fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas car il fallait parler au bébé.

Piet- Mais je ne fais que ça lui parler doucement depuis tout à l'heure !

Bouche-Cousue fit des signes négatifs, puis fit comprendre qu'il fallait parler comme Kate.

Piet- Comme Katie ? Mais... elle lui dit quoi ? Attend ne me dis pas que ?

Désabusé, Steven hocha la tête faisant comprendre à son capitaine qu'il avait bien comprit.

Piet- Mais... Je ne peux pas dire ça à un bébé !  
Naël- OOOUUUIIINNN !  
Piet- PUTAIN D'BORDEL DE GUEULE DIEU ET COUILLES DE MARSOUIN !

L'enfant se calma, se mettant à rire et sourire en agitant les bras et les pieds.

Avec un grand sourire son père caressa le visage de son fils enfin calme et souriant.

Piet- Bouche-Cousue je dis ça comme ça... Mais tu devrais peut-être un peu plus te mêler de l'éducation que Kate donne à votre bébé.

Steven fit comprendre qu'il faisait confiance à Kate, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été élever de la même façon et qu'elle en était pas morte.

Piet- Si elle a été élever de la même manière je commence à comprendre beaucoup de choses ! Un petit Stil élevé à la façon des Sparrow, ça promet !


	30. Bonus : Le chaton

Du port Bruno avait ramener à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant un chaton qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre partout.

Evidemment tout le monde trouvait le chaton très mignon et Naël, Karine et Rebecca s'y étaient très vite attacher  
Mais Betty avait prévenue tout l'monde que Piet détestait les chats.

Bruno décida de cacher le chaton, espérant que si personne n'en disait rien le capitaine ne se rendrait pas compte de la présence de ce petit passager clandestin.

Mais bien sûr le chaton ayant manger une partie du plat de poissons qui était le dîner de l'équipage... et un miaulement de trop... Piet apprit bien vite sa présence.

Piet- Bruno il faut relâcher ce chat !  
Bruno- Maiiis ! Capitaine !

Les trois petits Stil s'accrochèrent aux bottes de Piet

Karine- S'iiil te plaîîît parraaaiiinnn !  
Naël- On s'en occuperaaa promiiis !  
Rebecca- Ze veuuux garder le chatooon ! OUUIIINNN !

Piet essaya de se dégager de leur emprise sans leur faire mal.

Piet- Les enfants ! Il faut lui rendre sa liberté j'ai dit ! Les chats adorent courir dans la campagne !

La cadette des Sparrow râla.

Kate- N'importe quoi ! Sur le navire de mon père j'avais un chat ! Et il se portait très bien !  
Piet- Katie ne t'en mêle pas ! Je ne veux pas d'animaux à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant ! Bruno va ramener ce chat au port !

Rien qu'aux yeux de Kate, Bouche-Cousue savait déjà que le chaton resterai à bord.

Elle avait retrouver ce regard déterminé, le même que lors d'un abordage où d'un pari avec son frère. Elle se releva en colère et se plaça entre le maître-coq et le capitaine, défiant ce dernier du regard.

Kate- Le chat reste ici !  
Piet- C'est moi le capitaine de ce navire !  
Kate- Et c'est toi le seul à ne pas vouloir du chat ! Alors tiens ! Abandonne le sur le port où il se fera bouffer par les rats si t'en a le courage ! CAPITAINE !

Elle prit le chaton des mains de Bruno et le colla dans les bras de Piet qui la surprise passée eut un regard colérique vers la cadette des Sparrow, la défiant lui aussi.

Piet- Très bien j'vais l'faire !  
Naël- NAAAN PARRAIIIN !  
Rebecca- OOOUUUIIINNN !  
Karine- T'ES SANS COEUR PARRAIN !  
Piet- Les enfants ! On s'accroche pas aux bottes de parrain !

Il avança jusqu'à l'escalier qui mener vers le pont et se retourna une dernière fois.

Piet- J'y vais ! Je le ramène au...  
Chaton– Miaou ?  
Piet- Quoi ?

Le chaton se mit à ronronner en réclamant des caresses dans les grandes mains du capitaine.

Piet- Nàn ! Me regarde pas comme ça toi !

Le petit chat ronronna de plus belle, faisant de grands yeux à l'homme qui le tenait.  
Piet Piraat poussa un soupir de résignation.

Piet- Très bien. Il peut rester à bord.

Tout l'monde poussa un cri de joie, Bouche-Cousue en mimant un.

Kate avec son petit air supérieur fixait Piet alors que celui-ci donnait le chaton à Naël.

Naël- Merciii parrain !

Le capitaine tenta de retrouver un peu d'autorité.

Piet- Je préviens qu'au moindre problème avec ce chat je...  
Kate- Mais oui, c'est ça.  
Piet- Tonnerre Tonitruant et Boulet d'Canon ! Fut une époque, j'étais crédible !

Il partit bouder dans sa cabine en claquant les portes.

Betty sortit de sa pochette un crayon et un papier sur le quel elle griffonna et tout le monde s'approcha d'elle.

Bruno- On en est à combien ?  
Betty- Cinq pour Kate deux pour Piet.  
Kate- Hé hé hé !  
Rebecca- Papa ! Cinq za vient après quatre c'est za ?

Steven prit sa fille sur ses genoux lui faisant signe que oui avec un grand sourire.

Bruno- On a eut une bonne idée de compter les points entre Kate et le capitaine quand ils se disputent histoire de s'occuper.  
Betty- Mais j'aime pas compter les points moi !  
.  
.  
.

 

Première nuit avec le chat à bord du Vaisseau Vacillant, chacun était déjà partit se coucher quand soudain… les cris se mirent à résonner d'une cabine à l'autre.

Karine- MAMAAAN ! ON PEUT DODO AVEC LE CHAT ?  
Kate- Bah oui.  
Bruno- NON ! CHATON DORT AVEC BRUNO !  
Naël- PARRAIIINNN ! TONTON Y VEUT PAS DONNER LE CHAT !  
Piet- Tonnerre Tonitruant et Boulet d'Canon ! Bruno donne leur ce chat !  
Bruno- NON !  
Rebecca- OOOUUUIIINNN !

Steven comme à son habitude maintenant pour communiquer à ce genre de disputes de cabines à une autre, frappa contre le mur. Kate traduisait.

BAMMM BAMM BAMMM

Kate- BOUCHE-COUSUE A RAISON ! T'AS REUSSIT A FAIRE PLEURER REBECCA ! T'ES CONTENT ?  
Betty- C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI D'HURLER ? BRUNO DONNE LE CHAT AUX P'TITS OU SI J'ME LEVE CA SERA PAS POUR RIEN !  
Bruno- Maiiis !  
Piet- DONNE LEUR LE CHAT QU'ON EN FINISSE ! Je le savais qu'un chat à bord ça ferait des problèmes !  
Kate- GENRE C'EST LA FAUTE DU CHAT !

BAMM BAAAMM ?

Kate- Tiens oui... Il est où le chat en faite ?  
Bruno- Pas avec Bruno.  
Naël- Il est pas avec nous non plus !  
Betty- ON A PERDU L'CHAT ? PIRAAT IL EST PAS AVEC TOI ?

Il y eut un grand moment de silence.

Bruno- CAPITAINE ?  
Karine- PARRAIN ?

BAAAM ?

Piet- Cherchez pas... Chaton à eu peur de vos cris. Il est avec moi !

Et le petit chat enfin au calme se mit à ronfler, coucher sur le ventre du capitaine.


End file.
